Punk à chien
by KuraLeeRose
Summary: Sam Winchester est avocat dans la ville de Kansas City. Ayant pas mal de travail et de stress, il décide de prendre quelques jours de vacances à Lawrence, sa ville d'enfance. Là bas, il séjournera chez son grand frère, Dean, ayant repris la maison familiale. Un jour lors de son jogging, l'avocat rencontre une jeune femelle beauceron gravement blessée. Il l'emmène donc au vétéri
1. Chapitre 1

Samuel Winchester était un avocat très prisé dans la grosse ville qu'était Kansas City. Aussi le jeune homme de 28 ans avait décidé de prendre un repos bien mérité dans la demeure familiale à Lawrence. Ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture quelques années plus tôt, c'était désormais son grand frère Dean qui habitait la petite maison. Le brun avait donc prit une semaine en plein milieu du printemps pour rendre visite à son aîné. Le garagiste l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Parfois, il se sentait trop seul dans cette maison qui respirait tant la vie avant la mort de leur parents et avant qu'ils ne grandissent.

De bon matin, le jeune avocat avait décidé d'aller courir un peu dans le quartier pour se remettre en forme et pour profiter de l'air non pollué de sa ville natale. Le vent frais du printemps sur ses pommettes et sur sa peau nue lui faisait tellement du bien. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval pour dégager son visage afin de ne pas être gêné pendant son footing. Il aimait parcourir les rues inanimées de bon matin et être le seul à fouler le sol. Cela le détendait beaucoup.

Soudain, au détour d'une ruelle, Sam entendit un cri plaintif. Il s'arrêta alors subitement dans sa course pour mieux écouter la complainte : c'était un gémissement de douleur d'un chien. Sans attendre une seconde plus, l'avocat enleva ses écouteurs et se précipita avec délicatesse vers l'animal. C'était une femelle assez jeune qui perdait beaucoup de son sang au niveau de son abdomen, elle avait été lacérée par un couteau. D'autres marques comme des morsures étaient présentes sur d'autres parties de son corps. La plainte de la chienne faisait mal au cœur de l'avocat qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la rancœur aux personnes qui avait pu faire cela. Elle se laissa facilement approcher par le brun et se laissa examiner avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son sauveur.

« Ne t'en fait pas ma belle tout va bien se passer, je vais t'emmener chez le vétérinaire et tout ira de nouveau bien. Tu pourras de nouveau gambader avec tes amis. »

Le brun avait remarqué le collier qu'elle portait ; la chienne appartenait au chenil Crowley. Elle avait dû s'échapper. Il se promit qu'après son passage au vétérinaire, Sam la ramènera à son propriétaire. Le jeune homme courut jusqu'au vétérinaire pour sauver ce pauvre beauceron de la mort.

Dean avait fini par céder pour prendre sous son toit la belle Fortuna après de nombreuses complaintes de son petit frère. Ce dernier avait donné ce nom à la belle chienne qu'il avait secourut quelques jours plus tôt d'une mort certaine. Le garagiste avait pensé que cela aurait pu être pire, son frère aurait pu ramener un chat. Quoique vivre avec Fortuna depuis une semaine relevait d'un effort surhumain. La chienne obéissait seulement à Sam. Lorsque Dean se retrouvait seul avec elle, c'était le gros bazar dans la maison entre les meubles griffés, les objets renversés et les grognements à longueur de journée. C'était assez étrange comme situation et l'aîné Winchester avait laissé tomber bien vite pour comprendre Fortuna. Elle changeait complètement de caractère lorsqu'elle voyait le jeune frère et lui demandait plein de papouilles.

Mais aujourd'hui était un triste jour Fortuna devait retourner au chenil. Sam traînait au lit ce matin-là, voulant repousser le plus possible le moment fatidique de la séparation. Fortuna était venue le réveiller de bonne heures avec une petite léchouille sur le visage. Sam aimait ses réveils doux avec la chienne. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. L'avocat décida alors de passer une dernière journée avec Fortuna avant d'aller au chenil. Cette dernière se montrait tout particulièrement agacée, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude lorsqu'elle était avec Sam. Le brun avait très bien deviné que le beauceron sentait qu'ils allaient retourner au chenil. Il ne voulait pas de problème avec le propriétaire de Fortuna. D'autant plus que c'était un homme assez abrupte et for peu aimable d'après Dean qui avait pu le côtoyer plusieurs fois au garage. Cela ne lui aspirait pas confiance toute cette histoire. Sam avait émis l'hypothèse que Fortuna avait été mordu par les autres chiens du chenil. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, ce chien ne lui appartenait pas.

Après une belle balade au parc en fin d'après-midi, il était temps de se rendre au chenil. Les deux acolytes avançaient à reculons prenant le temps pour se diriger à pied à l'endroit qui allait les séparer. L'établissement n'était qu'à cinq minutes à pied du petit parc mais ils avaient pris un bon vingt minutes pour arriver à leur destination. Fortuna n'arrêtait pas de pousser des aboiements plaintifs tandis que Sam la regardait avec un air triste de chien battu tout en la caressant derrière les oreilles.

Enfin, ils étaient devant un gros portail noir, cela ressemblait plus à une prison qu'un chenil. Le jeune avocat sentit des sueurs froides parcourir tout son corps. Fortuna essaya de le rassurer en câlinant sa jambe avec sa tête. Sam prit une profonde inspiration avant de sonner à l'interphone. L'atmosphère était lugubre, pas étonnant que la chienne ne voulait pas y retourner.

« Bonjour, je me présente Sam Winchester. J'ai recueilli une de nos chiennes dans la rue. Elle était gravement blessée...commença l'avocat.  
\- Ce clébard ? Cette tête de mule qui n'obéit qu'à Lucifer ? Non vraiment vous pouvez la garder. Cadeau! Allez oust l'élan ! »

Le jeune Winchester n'en revenait pas de la réponse de son interlocuteur et finalement il ne savait même pas à qui il avait parlé, sans doute au propriétaire. Il voulait bien savoir qui était ce dénommé Lucifer. D'un autre côté, il pouvait garder Fortuna pour lui. Heureux, le brun décida d'emprunter des rues différentes de l'allée pour rentrer à la maison familiale. Le beauceron lui donnait des coups de tête avec affection. Tout était si lumineux maintenant. Sam avait enfin un chien !

Sur le chemin au détour d'une ruelle, de la grosse musique punk résonnait dans toute la rue. Samuel devina rapidement la provenance de cette musique. Un peu plus loin dans la rue, un blond aux cheveux coiffés en piques s'activait à réparer quelque chose au niveau du bloc moteur de son van noir. Le punk avait un vieux jean troué bleu ciel avec une chemise à carreaux sans manche rouge et blanche et il avait des grosses rangers noires en cuir. Un perfecto noir était posé sur une glacière qui contenait sans doute plusieurs bouteilles de bière.

Plus le Winchester s'approchait plus il pouvait entendre l'inconnu chanter à tue-tête les paroles crachées par la petite radio au sol. Puis il avait remarqué un certain détail : le mécano bougeait incroyablement bien son petit fessier moulé dans son jean.

Ce fut Fortuna qui interrompit l'avocat en pleine séance de reluquage. La chienne se précipita d'un coup vers l'inconnu, toute folle comme si elle était contente de le retrouver. Le punk interrompit son action et s'essuya les mains avec un bout de tissu noir et blanc qu'il fourra dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon. Le blond s'agenouilla et ouvrit les bras en direction du chien.

« Ramsey, ma beauté ! s'exclama-t-il tout heureux. »

Une nouvelle fois, Sam était surpris. Qui était cet inconnu pour sa belle Fortuna ? Il allait de surprise en surprise avec elle. Le brun avait déjà remarqué qu'elle lui obéissait seulement à lui, alors qui était le blond ? Ce certain Lucifer ? Ce nom lui hérissait les poils, du bon ou du mauvais côté il ne saurait dire. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse belle gueule.

Le punk se releva après de multiples léchouilles sur le visage de la part de la chienne. Il était tout sourire.

Sam pouvait encore plus le détailler et maintenant de face. Le mystérieux homme semblait de quelques années être son aîné. Il avait une belle barbe naissante d'un blond aussi doré et foncé que ses cheveux. Il avait un sourire narquois dont on ignorait sa signification. L'avocat ne savait si le punk voulait le tuer ou plutôt l'avoir dans son lit ou encore les deux. Le brun déglutit à cette simple pensée. Puis le blond avait aussi un tatouage sur son bras gauche. C'était deux poignards dans un cœur. Sa chemise coupée ouverte sur un débardeur vert faisait ressortir ses biceps.

Le supposé Lucifer se dirigea alors vers Sam. Il lui sourit naturellement avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il était irrésistible.

« Dis-moi Samuel comment il se fait que tu te promènes avec ma chienne ? commença le punk. »

Le nommé ne savait comment réagir. Comment ce punk pouvait savoir son prénom ? Cette journée était décidément celle de la surprise. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose à répondre à cet individu à part la vérité.

« J'ai trouvé Fortuna dans la rue gravement blessée et je l'ai conduite à la clinique vétérinaire avant de la garder chez moi. J'ai voulu la rendre à son propriétaire mais il n'en voulait pas. Ce type à l'air très louche...  
\- Sam, Sam. C'est moi son maître. Crowley n'est qu'un chien galeux qui a récupéré mon affaire. Tu la nommé Fortuna ? Ma foi, un meilleur nom que Ramsey, je l'avoue. Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'elle n'obéit qu'à moi en temps ordinaire. Pourquoi elle t'a choisi ? Oh, on doit être lié tous les deux ! »

Pendant toute sa réflexion le blond avait posé son index droit sur son menton tout en faisant une petite moue. Samuel était étonné par tant de décontraction de la part de son interlocuteur. Il voulait tellement lui poser de question.

Au moment où le brun voulu s'approcher du blond, ce dernier se mit à augmenter le volume du petit poste et commença à faire des mouvements désordonnés en lançant ses pieds et ses mains devant lui. Il se défoulait et bougeait au rythme de la musique et des accords bien gras et stridents.

 _" I'm just a person like you  
But i've better things to do  
Then sit around and fuck my head  
Hang out with the living dead  
Snort white shit up my nose "_

Le blond semblait comme possédé en dansant. Sam aurait dû avoir peur de cet étrange personnage mais pas du tout. Il le fascinait plus qu'il ne l'effrayait. Le jugement de Fortuna y était pour beaucoup. L'avocat était impressionné par la danse folle du punk et de la chienne qui semblait bouger en rythme. Cela se voyait qu'une forte relation de confiance s'était instaurée entre l'animal et l'homme. Ce denier était sans conteste le maître de Fortuna. Ils se comprenaient. C'était beau à voir. Sam se surpris à vouloir une relation du même genre avec un chien, son chien. Il était heureux que Fortuna, non Ramsey, ait retrouvé son vrai maître. D'un autre côté, il était aussi triste de ne plus la voir, c'était une chienne exceptionnelle.

Après la courte chanson de Mina Threat, le poste de radio se mit à cracher la célèbre chanson du groupe **The Stooges- The Passengers.** Sam resta devant le mystérieux blond ne sachant quoi faire. Ce dernier arrêta de danser avant de reprendre son souffle. Il quitta sa chemise à carreaux avant de remettre son perfecto. Le blond sortit deux bières de la glacière bleue, en donna une au brun. Samuel rencontra le regard glacial du punk et sentit sa température monter et soutint son regard pour savoir qui allait détourner le sien en premier. Ce fut finalement l'avocat qui détourna le regard et le dit-Lucifer s'appuya contre son van. Le cadet Winchester essaya de reprendre contenance pour enfin oser lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. 

« Comment savez-vous mon prénom ? Lucifer, c'est bien ça ? »

Sam était adossé au mur tout en appuyant son pied droit sur la bâtisse décrépite. Le blond eut alors un énième sourire malicieux à la suite de la question du brun. Cela lui plaisait qu'il le vouvoyait et l'émoustillait vraiment ce garçon était vraiment intéressant. Personne n'avait eu la décence de le faire et Sam lui plaisait rien pour que cela et aussi son joli minois de petit avocat tout innocent. Ce que Lucifer ne savait pas, c'était qu'il était loin de l'être. Le mécanicien prit une grande gorgée de sa bière brune avant de répondre :

« Sammy, tu es le garçon qui a le plus réussit dans cette petite ville bien merdique. Le plus grand avocat de Lawrence puis j'ai fait des recherches sur toi, expliqua le dit Lucifer. Cela sera Luke pour toi, Sam. »

Le dit Sam avait encore plus de question maintenant. Il supposait que Luke était le vrai prénom du blond alors que Lucifer n'était qu'un surnom. Le brun avait une part de lui qui avait peur du punk devant lui mais d'un autre côté il avait envie de rester à ses côtés. Ce ressenti qui électrisait tout son corps était addictif, le danger l'attirait. Etait-il dans la drogue ? Un meurtrier ? Il ne pouvait se résigner à partir. Luke l'hypnotisait de trop. Cette sensation d'un possible danger et de braver les lois, le faisait sentir vivant comme si son destin était d'être avec Lucifer sur les routes et non avocat dans un bureau. Le duo apprécia la présence de l'autre sans se parler. Fortuna s'était allongée aux pieds de Sam et commençait à s'assoupir.

Au bout d'un moment, Lucifer se redressa et rentra dans son van pour ressortir avec un pantalon noir dans les mains. Sam observait attentivement les faits et gestes du blond sans en rater une miette. Lucifer enleva alors ses rangers et son vieux jean bleu pour se retrouver en caleçon dans la ruelle. Le Winchester ne put s'empêcher de regarder les fesses du blond dans le sous-vêtement rouge.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Sam ? »

A cette réflexion, le concerné se sentit mal à l'aise et surtout sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Luke continua alors à se changer tout en faisant exprès de faire quelques roulement de bassin pour enfiler son pantalon. Il remit ses rangers et les serra avant de refermer le capot de la voiture ainsi que la porte coulissante.

C'est à ce moment que le portable de Sam décida de se mettre à sonner. Le brun prit alors le téléphone de sa poche de jean et regarda qui osait l'appeler alors qu'il profitait d'une bonne fin de journée avec un inconnu. C'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit le nom de la personne qui l'appelait Dean.

« Sam ?  
\- Oui Dean qu'est ce qui se passe ? La maison est en feu ? se moqua le brun.  
\- Très drôle, Sam. Je me demandais juste où tu étais. Tu sais, il est déjà tard et on mange toujours ensemble le soir. A moins que tu aies prévu quelque chose.  
\- Dean, c'est bon je rentre.  
\- Non, non je voudrai pas te déranger avec la belle gonzesse avec qui tu es ! Alors brune ou blonde ? Ou elle est rousse ?  
\- Dean, se désespéra le brun. Je suis avec le propriétaire de Fortuna, Lucifer.  
\- Sam, pars tout de suite. Ce mec trempe dans le trafic de drogue ou d'organe ou pire encore.  
\- Dean, je rentre, ne t'en fait pas.  
\- Soit prudent.  
\- Oui, Dean. »

La conversation achevée, Sam vit alors Lucifer se repasser un coup de gel dans les cheveux en se regardant dans le rétroviseur de son van. L'avocat ne savait comment s'excuser et partir sans contrarier le blond. Il caressa une dernière fois Fortuna et se dirigea vers le punk qui lui faisait désormais face.

« Alors Sam prêt à aller prendre une bonne cuite ? s'enthousiasma Luke.  
\- Mh, à vrai dire je vais devoir te laisser et aussi Fortuna, je voulais dire Ramsey. Mon frère m'attend pour dîner.  
\- Comme c'est touchant, rigola le punk. Sam, Sam, cette excuse ne fonctionne pas avec moi. »

Lucifer se rapprocha de Sam, il était dans son dos. Le Winchester pouvait sentir le souffle du punk dans son cou et cela le faisait frissonnait, une agréable sensation. Le danger et l'interdit n'étaient pas loin et il frissonnait d'impatience. Il voulait toucher ce danger de plus près mais dans un autre temps, il voulait s'en éloigner. Tout n'était que contradiction. Samuel ressentait la prestance de Lucifer derrière lui et cela l'impressionnait. Il était clairement dominé par la grandeur d'âme du mécano et le brun aimait ça.

« Je dois partir, vraiment, mh Luke, reprit le Winchester.  
\- Sam, écoute on est destiné à de grandes choses tous les deux, je le sens, je le sais. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je te retrouverai toujours. »

L'avocat n'osa répondre et s'éloigna rapidement du blond, de son van et de Ramsey qui ne cessait de japper de tristesse. Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait pas de sitôt son deuxième maître. Ce que Sam ne savait pas, Luke avait profité de leur proximité pour glisser un papier avec son numéro de téléphone ainsi que son adresse à Lawrence. Ce dernier avait bien vu dans le regard de Sam que cela n'était pas la première et dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Il y aura beaucoup d'autre fois, oui, beaucoup plus. Personne ne pouvait résister à ses charmes.


	2. Chapitre 2

Deux mois étaient passés depuis la rencontre avec Ramsey et Luke. Sam pensait parfois au chien qu'il avait pu secourir durant ses courtes vacances. Les images du moment qu'il avait partagé avec les punk revenaient le hanter de temps en temps comme un doux souvenir.

Un soir, l'avocat avait demandé à la meilleure amie de Dean, Charlie, de rechercher des informations sur Luke ou encore sur le propriétaire du chenil. La petite rousse était une vraie pro de l'informatique et pouvait trouver n'importe quoi sur les personnes. Toutefois, Sam lui avait demandé de rester dans le cadre légal de la recherche d'information. Le brun avait donc apprit la véritable histoire qui se cachait derrière le chenil, ou du moins la version officielle. La propriétaire actuel, Fergus Crowley, avait repris l'affaire à un certain Luke Novak. La famille Novak était très connue à Lawrence. C'était une famille nombreuse, assez aisé et qui ne passait pas inaperçue. Un article de journal expliquait que Luke avait été déshérité par son père et avait perdu le chenil à cause de Chuck Novak. Malheureusement, Charlie n'avait rien pu trouver de légal sur le punk. Cela avait attristé le Winchester ; il voulait en savoir plus. Il avait eu accès au casier judiciaire de Luke mais rien n'y paraissait, cela était impossible !

Sam n'en revenait pas qu'il avait vu l'enfant terrible des Novak. Il avait entendu tellement de rumeurs à propos de lui sans jamais le croiser. Il était comme le loup blanc à Lawrence. L'avocat avait entendu diverses rumeurs allant du meurtre aux trafics de drogues ou même d'armes. Certaines disaient même qu'ils préparaient un virus pour détruire l'humanité. Les gens de Lawrence avaient nourris une certaine méfiance envers lui. Le jeune Winchester n'avait jamais fait attention à ces rumeurs jusqu'à présent. Il arrivait à souvenir quel surnom les gens lui donnait : Lucifer ou encore Satan. On disait même qu'ils n'aimaient pas les humains et les mangeait. Toutes ces rumeurs avaient accentué le besoin viscérale de Samuel de connaitre le Novak. Cela virait même à l'obsession.

Pour le brun, ces deux mois avaient étaient très rythmé entre son obsession grandissante pour Luke et sa montagne interminable de dossier ainsi que des clients de plus en plus nombreux. C'était vraiment une période fatigante. Sam appréciait vraiment être en week end ces temps-ci. Il aimait retirer avec hâte ses chaussures ainsi que de dénouer s cravate. Il passait rapidement dans la cuisine pour prendre un fruit avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude décontractante. Enfin, il enfilait son pyjama tout soyeux avant se reposer quelques instant avant de lire un bon livre. L'avocat aimait ces petits moments de pur bonheur après le travail. Seulement ce soir, rien de tout ceci ne l'attendait.

En ouvrant la porte, une grosse masse poilue courait vers lui et sauta sur lui manquant de le faire tomber. Ayant tout juste le temps d'allumer le couloir, il avait reconnu le beau pelage de Ramsey qui se portait à merveille. S'était-elle échappée ? Luke était-il ici ? Dans son appartement ?! Rien que cette pensée l'affolait ! Il n'était pas prêt à le revoir ! Il n'était pas dans son avantage en plus dans ce costume bon prix bleu marine et il puait la sueur. Sam ne s'imaginait pas du tout leur retrouvaille comme ça, surtout pas avec le punk. Même s'il trépignait d'impatience de revoir le blond, l'avocat prit le temps de quitter ses chaussures et de desserrer sa cravate rouge aux rayures jaune.

Le jeune Winchester passa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux. Il se surprenait lui-même de vouloir être présentable devant le punk. Alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis ou encore amants... Cette pensée le fit sourire. Ce fut l'excitation de la chienne qui le ramena sur terre. Elle était visiblement très heureuse de le retrouver. Sam lui caressa le dos ainsi que le haut de la tête avant de se diriger vers son petit salon, redoutant un peu la présence du punk. Il s'avança doucement presque sur la point le des pieds. D'ailleurs, le brun ne s'était pas rendu compte de son comportement quelque peu bizarre alors qu'il était chez lui. Techniquement il n'allait déranger personne.

Enfin, à l'embrasure de la porte du salon, Sam ne vit personne sur le canapé. Il souffla de soulagement mais en même temps il se savait observé. L'avocat était sur que Lucifer était dans son petit appartement. La lumière était très faible dans la pièce. Seulement une petite lumière était allumé près du canapé en cuir marron. Ce silence commençait à angoisser le cadet Winchester. L'atmosphère était ne signalait la présence du punk dans l'appartement.

Ramsey s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre tout en regardant Sam. Puis la chienne se dirigea vers le brun. Le beauceron semblait vouloir montrer quelque chose au brun dans la pièce. L'avocat caressa la tête de l'animal et décida de la suivre.

En ouvrant la porte, il vit d'abord une gamelle d'eau ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures militaires devant la petite étagère de livre. Sa chambre était petite mais elle n'en était pas moins lumineuse. Les murs blancs apportaient une clarté à la pièce, tandis que le plafond relativement bas donnait du charme à la pièce. Le lit deux places était dirigé vers la fenêtre, de sorte à pouvoir admirer le paysage dès le réveil. Une large étagère faisait office de tête de lit. Elle comportait de nombreux compartiments où Sam entreposait sa collection de livre, étant un féru de lecture.

C'est donc en contournant cette étagère, qu'il vit le corps du blond endormi. Luke était allongé sur le ventre au milieu de son lit. Il était torse nu. Sam avait remarqué un grand tatouage dans le dos du Novak. C'était de grandes ailes noire s'étendant jusqu'aux épaules. Absolument magnifique.

Reprenant ses esprits, Sam se rendit compte que Lucifer avait forcé sa porte pour rentrer dans le seul but de dormir dans son lit ? C'était vraiment étrange. Pourquoi-était-il venu ? La réponse attendra demain. Sam était exaspéré par le comportement du blond mais en même temps cela le fit légèrement sourire. Il déplia une couverture qui était sur le fauteuil pour la mettre sur le blond afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Le brun sortit discrètement de la chambre afin de ne pas réveiller le punk.

Le jeune Winchester se dirigea lentement vers sa petite salle de bain. C'était juste la porte en face de sa chambre. L'appartement n'était pas très grand mais cela lui convenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus surtout que c'était dur de trouver un appartement décent pour un bon prix ici, à Kansas City.

La salle de bain était assez simple. Le sol ainsi que les murs étaient en carrelage bleus foncés. Une petite fenêtre était sur le mur à droite juste en face de la baignoire à gauche qui prenait toute la longueur de la pièce. Sam prit le temps de faire couler l'eau bien chaude de son bain avant de prendre une boule de bain. Enfin, le brun se déshabilla et glissa rapidement dans son bain.

La petite boule de bain commença à se diffuser. Le jeune Winchester avait particulièrement choisi cette marque pour ses effets relaxant. Il en avait bien besoin après un dure journée de travail. C'était devenu son rituel ces derniers temps. La boule de bains commençait à diffuser l'encens oliban et le bois de hô, des huiles essentielles permettant la relaxation. Des couleurs comme le orange ou encore le violet commençaient à colorer l'eau. Sam ferma alors les yeux pour se détendre au maximum et ne plus penser à rien.

Pourtant le grand brun n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait à la présence de Luke dans sa chambre. Il se sentait bien lorsqu'il était près de lui mais d'un autre côté son aura ne lui aspirait pas était si compliqué. Il était décidément trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre cette certaine excitation d'avoir le punk sous son toit.

Le jeune Winchester sortit de son bain pour enfin enfiler un boxer, son bas de pyjama ainsi que son t-shirt noir pour aller dormir. Lentement, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine afin de manger une petite salade avant de dormir. L'appartement ayant les murs assez fins, l'avocat essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il prit les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour se préparer son plat,le confectionna rapidement et s'assit devant sa table.

Sam avait prit un livre narrant les différents mythes liées aux démons. Un gros livre prenant la moitié de sa table de cuisine et qui avait une multitude pages. C'était un recueil très anciens qui avait appartenu à sa famille. Il était passionné de démonologie ainsi que des êtres surnaturels. L'avocat mangeait en même temps qu'il dévorait le livre et essayait de comprendre toutes les apparitions possibles de ces créatures.

Sa salade terminée, le brun débarrassa sa table et se dirigea lentement en baillant vers sa chambre. Il avait du mal à rester debout et de surcroît garder ses yeux ouverts. Sam pouvait se glisser paisiblement sur le côté gauche de son lit. Luke avait laissé suffisamment de place pour le Winchester et avait fini pas se mettre sous les draps. Le jeune Winchester laissa échapper un petit son de contentement en sentant le matelas contre sa peau ainsi que sa couette toute douce. Enfin, il était au calme et confortablement installé pour passer une bonne nuit réparatrice. Ramsey, qui était au pied du lit, monta sur le lit en question et s'installa entre le punk et l'avocat.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Luke se réveilla tout doucement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait pas aussi bien dormi surtout dans des bras chaleureux d'un autre. Avec surprise, le punk trouva le lit vide laissant la place toute froide. Il ne voulait pas se lever et profiter encore quelques minutes de ce lit si confortable. Il prit l'oreiller à côté de lui, celui appartenant à Sam, pour humer son odeur, en espérant que cela puisse le réveiller. Malheureusement, ce geste eut l'effet inverse Lucifer était prisonnier d'un monde fantasque où il pouvait assouvir ses moindres désirs avec le beau brun qui n'arrêtait pas de l'obséder. Il était dans état second entre le réveil et le sommeil et le punk se sentait très bien. Il ne niait pas être attirer par le physique du bel avocat.

Une musique trop douce et calme vint alors à ses oreilles. C'était de la country music, une vraie torture pour ses oreilles ! Luke grogna il ne voulait pas se lever et surtout mettre court à ses fantasmes avec le jeune Winchester mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le punk chercha donc son portable dans la poche de son jean. Il ne le trouva pas. Son cellulaire devait forcément être quelque part ! Puis Lucifer se souvint l'avoir laissé dans la poche de son perfecto sur une chaise dans la cuisine. C'était donc sa prochaine destination d'autant plus que son ventre criait famine avec ces délicieuses odeurs sucrées dans l'appartement. Le punk se leva donc rapidement, même si sa tête avait tendance à tourner, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se dirigea en courant dans la cuisine.

Sam ne s'était pas aperçu de la subite présente du blond dans la cuisine. Ce dernier cherchait dans les poches de son blouson son portable pour mettre de la bonne musique. Ensuite, Luke essayait de trouver la provenance de la musique, un petit poste de radio sur un plan de travail juste à côté du brun. Il manqua de tomber par terre à cause de ses chaussettes et du sol mais il parvint tout de même à arrêter la radio. Le jeune Winchester se retourna enfin vers Lucifer le voyant à moitié en train de se réceptionner sur le plan de travail. Sans un mot, le punk mis enfin la musique qu'il désirait : The Ramones.

« Bonjour mon bichon, s'exclama Luke le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Luke avait bien vu que Sam ne savait comment réagir à son salut. Le punk avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu l 'homme qui cuisinait pour lui. C'était très é avait été élevé avec le mythe de l'âme sœur. Son père ne cessait de lui raconter avant de dormir,avant que tout ne s'effondre...Voir son bellâtre rougir en lui préparant ce petit déjeuné ravivait les souvenirs de son enfance. L'âge d'or de leur petite famille...Luke soupira de nostalgie en se remémorant ses souvenirs d'une fratrie heureuse. Il savait que l'homme devant lui était son âme sœur. Le blond allait tout mettre en œuvre pour persuader Sam qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

L'avocat avait fini de faire cuire les dernières tranches de bacon et de pancakes. Lucifer faisait exprès de ne pas lui parler dans le but de l'embarrasser et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Sans bruit, Sam déposa une assiette remplie d'œuf,de bacon et de pancakes au blond. Ce dernier avait hâte de manger ces petites merveilles qui sentaient délicieusement bon. Luke observait discrètement le jeune Winchester s'installer en face de lui. Il était tout punk fredonnait les paroles de la chanson passant actuellement.

« Dis-moi,Luke : pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé dans mon lit torse nu ?demanda innocemment Samuel. »

Le maître de Ramsey se mit doucement à rire. La raison de sa présence était vraiment futile. Il se souvenait comment il s'était lamentablement endormi sur le lit de son coup de foudre. Avant de répondre au Winchester, Luke se leva pour changer de musique. Le punk faisait exprès de remuer tout son corps avec exagération en marchant. Il savait que Sam l'admirait discrètement. Puis Lucifer était toujours torse nu et n'était pas près à enfiler un t-shirt. Il prenait bien son temps pour répondre à cette question qu'il savait envahissante dans l'esprit du plus jeune.

Souriant, le punk se rassit tranquillement. Ramsey venait d'arriver dans la cuisine. La chienne vint à la rencontre de son maître. Ce dernier lui caressa affectueusement la tête avant de répondre à la question du Winchester, fièrement. Il était assis au fond de la chaise et était décontracté.

« Je voulais te voir tout simplement, Sammy ! Oh et puis le t-shirt ? J'ai renversé de la bière dessus.  
\- Et pourquoi sur mon lit ? relança Sam, curieux tout en continuant de manger. »

Luke se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Sam le faisait rire avec sa fausse innocence. Le blond savait très bien que son petit Sammy était tout sauf innocent et naïf. Il aimait beaucoup ce petit jeu de séduction qui s'était instauré entre eux deux et il le savourait pleinement. Sam fit alors sa plus belle bitchface. Luke ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Le son mélodieux de son rire résonnait dans tout le petit appartement. Il eut du mal à redevenir sérieux.

Samuel finit pas esquisser un sourire même s'il voulait rester sérieux et camper sur sa position. Cela n'était malheureusement pas possible avec le rire communicatif de Luke. Hélas, l'avocat ne voulait pas traîner ce samedi. Il devait travailler certains dossiers de ces futures affaires judiciaire même si cela ne l'enchantait guère. Mais avant il devait aller se laver pour ensuite se mettre au travail.

Étrangement, il était prêt à attendre des heures pour la réponse du punk même s'il la connaissait déjà au fond de lui. Le blond se mit à tousser face au regard sérieux de son hôte et reprit son sérieux.

« Je voulais simplement te faire une surprise,répondit Luke avec une voix séductrice. »

Il l'avait enfin dit et Sam se sentit mal à l'aise. Pour cacher son embarras, le plus jeune des Winchester se leva subitement pour aller prendre une douche glacée. Sam devait freiner le début de ses ardeurs avant que cela ne devienne incontrôlable. Son cerveau lui disait de ne pas se jeter dans les bras du beau blond. Samuel souffla un bon coup en rentrant dans la salle de bain. Son esprit divaguait toujours plus vers la vie parfaite qu'on lui avait offerte ce matin.

*  
Luke était pensif. Il aimait bien ce gamin. Il n'avait aucuns doute concernant son attirance pour le Winchester. Le punk était persuadé d'être le sauveur de l'avocat. Il voulait le rendre libre de toutes contraintes que lui imposait son travail. Dès leur première rencontre, le blond avait su sa mission. Il ne croyait pas au dieu de ses frères et sœurs mais au destin. Samuel avait croisé sa route pour une raison.

En plus de cela, Samuel était totalement son type d'homme. Luke voulait s'amuser avec l'avocat surtout au lit, à vrai dire. Après tout, il avait pas eu le surnom de Lucifer pour rien. Il devait faire honneur à ce surnom qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Il était le tentateur des deux sexes comme l'archange s'étant introduit dans le jardin d'Eden pour tenter Eve et ensuite Adam de manger le fruit défendu. Et il comptait bien déguster celui de Sam. Luke savait que cela ne saurait tarder même s'il était impatient,très impatient.

Il regarda Sam partir dans la salle de bain. Le blond poussa un grand soupir d'aise avant de caresser Ramsey qui était venue se coucher aux pieds de son maître. Il était heureux. Le punk allait pouvoir s'amuser et il avait trouvé en Sam un complice à entraîner dans la luxure et la débauche. Le Novak avait prévu un sacré programme.

Pour le moment, il patientait sagement dans la cuisine, enfin sagement seulement l'espace d'une minute. Luke se dirigea alors vers le salon pour connaître mieux Sam. Le salon révélait souvent le type de personne qu'était l'habitant. De plus, le punk était curieux de nature.

La pièce était conforme à la personnalité de Samuel. Les couleurs étaient dans les tons froids ainsi que dans des nuances de gris. L'atmosphère était reposante si bien qu'elle donnait envie de s'y reposer et d'attraper le plaid marron chocolat sur le canapé. Ce dernier était à deux places et de couleur taupe. Luke s'attarda alors plus sur les photos disposées sur les étagères près de la télévision. Beaucoup de livre de science-fiction et de fantasy reposaient également dans ces deux bibliothèques de chaque côté de l'écran plat.

La plupart des photos représentaient Sam avec un homme aux cheveux courts et châtains clairs. Le punk supposa alors que cela était le grand-frère de l'avocat. Ils étaient très proches. Le blond se mit à sourire. La complicité entre les deux Winchester lui rappelait la sienne avec son petit frère Gabriel.

Luke continua de se déplacer dans l'espace salon. Il remarqua alors une grande photo à côté de la fenêtre. Elle était dans un cadre moyen en bois. Le blond s'y attarda. Quatre personnes étaient présentes. Samuel était au milieu de avec sa toque et sa robe bordeaux. Cette photo avait été prise lors de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Ses deux parents se tenaient en arrière plan. La mère de Sam tenait son fils par les épaules comme si elle avait essayait de l'enlacer mais que quelque chose lui en avait dissuadé au dernier moment. En effet, le grand frère de Samuel tenait dans sa main le diplôme de ce dernier et semblait l'agiter fièrement au moment où la photographie a été prise. De son autre main, le mécanicien ébouriffait les longs cheveux bruns du tout fraîchement diplômé. Un homme ayant la cinquantaine d'année à en juger par sa barbe poivre et sel, se tenait derrière les deux jeunes adultes et essayait d'enlacer la femme à côté de lui. C'était un tableau d'une famille heureuse.

Ce fut alors pensif que le punk se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu la n'avait songé à aucun moment qu'il pourrait dérangé Sam dans la pièce. Luke était trop occupé à être bercé par ses souvenirs,comme dans un état second, pour savoir où il allait. Il était submergé par ce flux de pensées sur son enfance et son adolescence avant que tout ne change et qu'il ne soit exclu de la famille. Il avait tout perdu et ce fut en partie de la faute de son aîné, Michel.

Le punk se mit alors à renifler avant d'ouvrir,inconsciemment, la porte de la salle d'eau. Samuel venait de sortir de la douche et était encore en tenue d'Adam. Il avait oublié de poser une serviette sur le lavabo et ainsi se sécher plus vite. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit alors un certain blond le fixer sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il regardait. Il était comme dans le vide ou alors dans ses pensées. Le brun avaient les muscles bloqués et n'arrivait plus à bouger pour aller chercher sa serviette qui se sentait bien seule sur un petit meuble.

« Luke?! Lucifer !»

Le nommé écarquilla alors les yeux avant de soudainement réalisé où il était et devant qui. Le maître de Ramsey mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Sam se tenait,fier, devant lui complètement nu. Il se demanda bien comment il avait eu l'idée d'aller dans la salle de bain. L'inconscient était vraiment quelque chose de vraiment puissant. Luke savait aussi très bien que l'avocat était aussi étonné que lui par cette situation et qu'il était en incapacité totale de bouger. Appréciant encore quelques instant le corps athlétique de son futur amant, il esquissa un sourire coquin. Sam, à sa plus grand surprise, lui répondit avec un haussement de sourcil et un petit sourire au coin. Sans réfléchir, Luke prit alors la serviette pour la jeter au visage du plus jeune des Winchester et de partir sans dire un mot de la pièce.


	4. Chapitre 4

Luke était assez content de son méfait. Il avait hâte de connaître la suite des événements. Ce dernier alla rejoindre dans le salon sa chienne pour lui faire une multitude de câlin tout en changeant la musique qui était diffusée dans la pièce.

De son côté, Sam ne réalisait pas ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Ce ne semblait pas le faire paniquer qu'un homme, qu'il voyait pour la deuxième fois, l'avait vu en tenue d'Adam. L'avocat s'habilla alors tout en rêvassant. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le beau blond torse nu qui le regardait avec envie. Malheureusement, ses belles pensées furent rattrapées par une petite voix lui disant tout le travail qu'il devait encore réaliser ce week-end. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Samuel avait accumulé beaucoup trop de dossiers en retard et ne pouvait se permettre une journée tranquille ou tout simplement avoir un week-end. Cela faisait depuis ses vacances qu'il n'avait pas soufflé un bon coup. Être avocat cela demandait du temps en conséquence malgré l'aide des secrétaires juridiques. De plus, Sam était encore jeune dans la profession et devait repousser sans cesse les limites pour prouver ce qu'il valait.

Las, habillé d'un jean simple bleu ainsi qu'une chemise à carreaux bleu, le jeune Winchester sortit de la salle de bain. Sam se dirigea alors dans le couloir pour ouvrir une grande armoire. Elle était remplie de tous ses dossiers à traiter. Les affaires entreposées chez lui ne représentaient qu'une petite partie de sa montagne de dossier qu'il avait accumulé.Il prit dans ses bras trois dossiers de couleurs différentes. Ces derniers comportaient de nombreuses sous-chemises et de documents. Le brun s'avança prudemment au niveau de la table basse du coin salon.

Lucifer n'était pas là et Sam n'entendait aucuns signes de présence de Ramsey,étrange. Il aimait bien la petite ambiance qui avait été créée par ses deux invités surprises. Il espérait seulement que Lucifer n'était pas partit juste après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain. Il se mit alors à les chercher dans tout son petit appartement. Personne d'autre que lui. Cela le rendait un peu triste. Le brun n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter de la présence de Luke ainsi que de son adorable chienne. Il finissait toujours par se retrouver seul face à son travail. L'avocat souffla de désespoir avant de s'installer sur le canapé et s'enroula dans la couverture. Son ordinateur portable l'attendait aussi sur la table basse. Cela allait être une longue journée encore très épuisante entre lui et son ordinateur portable.

Le punk n 'était pas parti bien loin jamais il ne laisserai une proie s'échapper par sa faute. Luke était seulement descendu chercher des vêtements propres. Il en avait également profité pour faire une petite promenade avec Ramsey et réfléchir à la suite du programme. Il devait prévoir quelque chose d'inoubliable pour Sam. Il ne pouvait rien organiser, ici, à Kansas City il ne connaissait rien de cette ville même s'il avait vagabondé des années sur les Terres du Nouveau Monde.

Luke ne remercierait jamais assez son beauceron pour cette belle rencontre qu'il avait eu avec ce cher avocat. Il était vrai qu'il avait cherché des informations sur Samuel depuis que son frère Gabriel lui en avait parlé. En effet, son plus jeune frère avait croisé le chemin de l'avocat pendant ses vacances à Lawrence. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le draguer lorsque le beau brun était venu dans sa boulangerie pâtisserie. Depuis, Lucifer avait été curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le coup de foudre de son petit frère adoré. Très tôt, il le voulut alors pour lui tout seul. Il avait donc par la suite fait des recherches, légales ou non, sur Samuel Winchester.

En réfléchissant, il avait finalement trouvé quelque chose. Lucifer prit son ordinateur portable pour rapidement jeter un coup d'œil. Il voulait emmener Sam dans un bar punk avec de la bonne vieille musique de vaurien anglais. Le blond voulait partir dans l'après-midi pour avoir le temps de passer une bonne soirée. C'était donc décidé !

Il chercha dans ses affaires et trouva un haut ainsi qu'un pantalon qui pourrait aller à Sam pour cette soirée. Luke se dépêcha alors de remonter à l'appartement, trop impatient de l'après-midi qui se profilait et de ce concert qui risquait d'être vraiment inoubliable.

Sam fut interrompu par un vacarme qui provenait de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un s'amusait à tambouriner sur la porte et à sonner frénétiquement. Le brun pesta en se levant difficilement du canapé pour aller ouvrir et enfin arrêter ce tintamarre. Il espérait que cela soit Lucifer derrière cette porte. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Samuel n'eut pas le temps de se prononcer sur l'invité que des affaires lui furent lancées. Il eut alors le réflexe de les attraper. Il ne comprenait pas pas ce qu'il se passait à vrai dire.

« Magne tes fesses ! Il faut qu'on parte maintenant si on ne veut pas louper notre soirée ! S'exclama rapidement le punk avant de filer dans la salle de bains. »

Le Winchester était donc resté debout devant la porte avec des affaires qui n'étaient pas les siennes et une Ramsey très excitée par l'enthousiasme de son maître. L'avocat observa alors plus attentivement les vêtements qu'il avait dans ses bras. Le pantalon était noir avec des rayures vertes comme le tissu écossais. Le haut était un t-shirt à manche courte dont la moitié était rayé en rouge et noir tandis que l'autre était de couleur rouge unie. Des manches longues étaient raccrochés au manches du t-shirt avec un petit crochet en acier. Une manche était rouge tandis que l'autre était noire. Sam tenait également une veste en jean noire. Elle était déchirée au niveau du torse mais aussi des bras. La veste avait clairement connu des coups de cutter. Des clous carrés triomphaient tout autour du col. Des piques agrémentaient les épaules de la veste. Enfin dans le dos, un patch sex pistols avait élu domicile.

A contre cœur, l'avocat se remit à ses dossiers et déposa les vêtements sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il avait une envie de danger et de s'amuser ce week-end. Le diable en personne le tentait et quel diable c'était ! Le plus beau de tous, la sublime création de Dieu !

Le plus âgé des Novak sortit de la douche une bonne heure après y être rentrée. Il était assez rare qu'il puisse apprécier une bonne toilette au détriment de Sam. Néanmoins, il ne l'avait pas entendu se plaindre. Le blond se demandait bien ce qui prenait autant l'attention de l'avocat.

Tout propre et bien habillé pour une soirée punk, Luke se présenta tout fier, prêt à partir, devant Samuel. Malheureusement pour lui, le brun était bien trop absorbé par son ordinateur et tous ses dossiers ayant élus domicile sur le canapé et la table basse. Sans faire de bruit ou du moins le moins possible, le blond s'assit à côté de Sam tout en poussant délicatement les dossiers. En attendant que le jeune Winchester remarque sa présence, le punk chantonnait une chanson quelque conque. Puis les minutes passèrent et se transformèrent en heure. Lucifer devenait de plus en plus impatient.

« S'il te plaît, Sam, tu pourrai t'occuper de moi ! Je m'ennuie, bouda le blond. »

Après cette phrase, Luke se mit alors à mettre de la musique sur son portable et alluma la télévision de manière à créer une cacophonie sans nom afin de faire réagir Sam. Ramsey aida aussi son maître sur ce coup là la chienne se mit à sauter sur les genoux de l'avocat et s'installa dessus. Samuel sortit alors de sa bulle pour le plus grand plaisir de Lucifer. Aussitôt, ce dernier éteignit son portable et réduisit le son de la télévision.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Luke ?

\- Il se passe que je t'attends depuis des heures pour partir à Lawrence et y être avant 20 heures. Je te kidnappe ! »

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le punk le souleva et prit les affaires destinées à ce dernier sur le canapé. L'avocat ne savait pas comment réagir face à cet acte. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ruminer son mécontentement. Le punk ne parlait pas et affichait une mine terriblement sérieuse. Ramsey marchait aux côtés de son maître. Sam avait peur de la suite du programme. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Luke de rester silencieux de longues minutes. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne connaissait pas le punk depuis longtemps, il pouvait être en danger mortel. Après tout, il ignorait comment raisonner le blond. Malgré tout, le danger qu'offrait Lucifer lui plaisait et l'attirait. Son côté profiter de chaque jour refaisait surface. C'était le don du Novak.

Luke posa alors Samuel devant la porte coulissante de son van. Il attendait patiemment la réaction de l'avocat. Ce dernier passa une main fébrile dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Aucuns des deux hommes ne parlaient. Ils attendaient la réaction de l'autre. Le punk souriait malicieusement au brun. Sam commença alors à bouger pour partir et rentrer chez lui, peu amusé par la blague de Luke. Très réactif, Lucifer arrêta Sam en le bloquant contre la porte de son van. Surpris, l'avocat regarda alors le blond droit dans les yeux. Le Novak avait retrouvé son sérieux. La tension entre les deux homme était palpable.

« Je te déconseille de repartir chez toi. Je serai très en colère et aucuns de nous deux ne veut en arriver là, non ?! »

Le ton de Lucifer avait surpris Sam et il ne bougea plus pendant quelques minutes. Le blond finit par lui embrasser le front et le libéra de sa prison. Satisfait, il se mit au volant de son van, prêt à partir. Ramsey monta en même temps que son maître sur le siège passager.

« Tu bouge ton cul, Sam ?! On a de la route à faire jusqu'à Lawrence ! S'exclama impatiemment le blond.  
-Oui...j'arrive ! »

Après ce qu'il s'était passé dehors, Sam avait du mal à reprendre contenance. Il se demandait bien ce que le blond avait prévu de si intéressant. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se retourner et ouvrir la portière. Une grande aventure l'attendait avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Il était confiant. Samuel n'hésita pas une seule seconde à remettre sa vie entre les mains de ce bel inconnu venu le trouver hier soir.


	5. Chapitre 5

Ils avaient seulement mis deux petites heures pour atteindre le centre ville de Lawrence avec les embouteillages situés à la sortie de Kansas City. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le ciel avait revêtu ses belles couleurs pastels. Samuel aimait tout particulièrement ce moment de la journée, tout simplement magique. Il n'hésita pas à ouvrir la fenêtre pour humer l'air si frais de cette fin de journée. Lucifer avait décidément eu une bonne idée de les emmener ici où tout avait commencé entre eux.

Les piétons se retournaient après leur passage. Luke était connu comme le loup blanc dans la petite ville. Cette situation l'amusait grandement et il ne résista pas à l'envie d'augmenter le volume de la musique tout en ouvrant sa vitre. Sam se prit également au jeu en accompagnant Lucifer dans ses hurlements de joie. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployé. Avoir de l'attention, cela ne faisait jamais de mal.

Leur première étape dans la ville fut la petite confiserie _ARCHANGE GABRIEL._ Le magasin était connu dans tout Lawrence. C'était un lieu incontournable pour tout fan de bonbons et autres sucreries. La devanture était reconnaissable avec son style ancien ainsi que ses façades dorées et des peintures de petits chérubins. Samuel était surpris par se choix ; il ne savait pas que Lucifer aimait les sucreries. Il était décidément pleins de surprise. Le brun le regarda avec une mine dubitative. Le blond avait senti se regard insistant et ne résista pas à l'envie de rire avant de trouver une place sur le parking devant la boutique.

"C'est la boutique de mon petit frère, Gabriel, se justifia le punk en descendant de la voiture."

La bouche de l'avocat s'ouvrit pour exprimer un long o avant de se refermer. Également, il avait compris comment Luke avait entendu parlé de lui. Le gérant du magasin était très bavard. Cela n'étonna guère Sam qu'il eut parlé de lui à son grand frère. Luke avait donc voulu voir l'homme sur lequel Gabriel avait flashé et il lui avait volé.

Néanmoins, cela n'expliquait pas leur présence devant la confiserie. Le blond siffla alors à l'attention de Ramsey. Obéissante, la chienne se dirigea, avec calme, vers son maître. Luke s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte; il hésita à l'ouvrir. Il tourna ses talons pour retourner auprès de Sam qui n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre, suivi de près par son beauceron. Il s'avança pour être seulement à quelques centimètres de Sam. Ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle. Le blond prit le visage de l'avocat et l'embrassa avec passion et fiévreusement. Le principal intéressé fut surpris, mais approfondit le baiser tout en tenant fermement à Lucifer. Au bout de quelques secondes, le punk mit fin à l'échange. Il donna une fessé à Sam et fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre la porte dorée de _ARCHANGE GABRIEL._

Les actions démonstratives étaient dû à la présence du jeune Novak derrière les rideaux de sa boutique. Sam avait vu le tissu jaune citron bougé au moment où Luke s'était avancé vers la boutique. Quelles auraient pu être les autres motivations de Lucifer pour l'embrasser avec autant de fougue ? Peu importe la raison, ce baiser avait été une véritable bouffée d'air. Il sut alors qu'il en voulait beaucoup plus, il désirait se donner corps et âmes à ce tentateur.

Samuel reprit ses esprits et suivit son acolyte dans le petit immeuble de Gabriel. Ce dernier habitait dans l'appartement au dessus de son magasin. Il fut accueilli par un homme aux cheveux mi-long blond avec des yeux de couleur whisky. Sam était gêné de s'imposer chez lui.

"Bienvenue Samshine ! Rentre et fait comme chez toi ! Tu trouvera des confiseries sur la table, chantonna le confiseur.  
\- C'est Sam, répliqua le brun visiblement blasé."

En entrant dans le salon, l'avocat trouva le blond entrain de câliner Ramsey. Il comprit alors que Lucifer laissait son chère Ramsey aux mains de son frère. Il s'assit sur le canapé rouge près de Lucifer et observa la scène en faisant le moins de bruit possible. A chaque fois, Luke éprouvait une immense difficulté à se séparer de sa compagne de route même si cela était seulement l'affaire de quelques heures ou encore d'une soirée. Il avait traversé tant d'épreuves avec elle et Ramsey avait toujours été là pour le soutenir dans ses moments les plus durs. Ils étaient très proches. Les séparations étaient donc à chaque plus difficiles et longues. Gabriel s'approcha alors du duo ainsi que de Sam pour se mettre à leur hauteur en déclarant avec douceur :

" Luci, il est temps que tu parte sinon tu vas être en retard au Holster Bar."

Pour seule réponse le blond jeta une regard noir à son petit frère avant de caresser une dernière fois son beauceron. Maintenant Sam était au courant de leur destination et toute tentative de surprises furent réduites à néant. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas surpris d'être escorté au bar rock le plus célèbre de sa petite ville. Il avait toujours voulu y aller seul. Il avait déjà bu quelques verres sur les tabouret du Holster Bar en compagnie de son frère et cela n'était pas vraiment pour apprécier l'ambiance ou encore aller aux concerts dans la salle du fond, mais plutôt de séduire et répartir avec une fille le soir même. L'avocat avait fini par ne plus fréquenter l'endroit tant il était lassé de voir son frère s'amuser à chercher chaque soir une nouvelle fille.

Maintenant, il voyait le lien entre les vêtements que Lucifer lui avait donné et la surprise de ce dernier, même s'il s'en doutait un peu. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question pour se changer avant le début de la soirée que le blond lui prit la main et le traîna vers la sortie. Samuel se mit alors à se fondre en excuse devant le comportement de Luke. Il faisait vraiment mauvaise impression pour une première rencontre et était très embarrassé. Le confiseur eut pour seule réaction de rire aux éclats devant cette scène. Il se réjouissait de voir son grand frère rayonner de bonheur à côté de son éventuel futur coup de cœur. Gabriel s'adossa au chambranle de sa porte d'enté tout en soupirant. Son frère avait décidément la faculté de piqué toutes ses chasses gardé ! Mais peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir partager cette dernière ? Il sourit à cette pensé avant de refermer la porte tout en écoutant les fortes plaintes de Sam résonnant dans le couloir.

Luke avait eu alors une brillante idée pour faire taire Sam et ne pas ramener tous les voisins dans le couloir lui priant d'arrêter ce raffut Il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers le brun pour venir le plaquer au mur. Ce dernier était vraiment surpris par ce geste. Toutefois, Samuel apprécia la tournure des événements. Lucifer coinça son partenaire au niveau du mur et se rapprochera dangereusement de lui. Il prit le visage du brun dans ses mains avant d'embrasser avec délicatesse la bouche du Winchester. Le baiser était doux et chaud. Sam aimait vraiment cette sensation que lui procurait leur échange. Il passa une main dans le dos de Luke pour le rapprocher de lui et approfondir le baiser.

Les deux hommes auraient voulu que le temps arrête de filer mais hélas cela était impossible. Ce fut le punk qui rompit le baiser. Samuel sourit à Luke et lui caressa lentement la joue avant que ce dernier ne lui prenne la main pour se remettre en route. Le brun avait attendu ce geste depuis leur première rencontre et il l'avait souvent rêvé. Il n'était vraiment pas déçu. Il avait vu Luke rougir au moment de leur échange de regard après ce baiser. Cette image allait lui rester longtemps en mémoire et ne cessera de le hanter. Il se mit à suivre son acolyte désormais sans un mot mais en regardant ce que lui offrait sa position il pouvait admirer le beau déhanché du blond.

« Sammy, tu pourra te changer à l'arrière du van pendant que je conduis, déclara Lucifer en sortant du bâtiment. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking et se regardèrent longuement avant de monter dans le véhicule du punk. Tant de sentiments d'émotions passèrent dans leur regards et ils se comprirent.

Sitôt installé derrière le volant, Luke n'arrêtait pas de penser à leur échange dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser ce baiser et de la douceur qu'ils avaient partagé. Il entendit Samuel se débattre à l'arrière avec les vêtements. Il se mit à rire. Il était heureux et que cela lui avait manqué !

Le Holster Bar était l'endroit le plus fréquenté par la communauté metal de Lawrence. Des musiciens se produisaient chaque week-end et parfois même la semaine sur la petite scène en sous-sol. Tout style de musique en rapport avec le rock'n' roll était représenté. Le gérant de ce lieu emblématique essayait de programmer divers groupe de la scène locale et cela marchait. Beaucoup de personnes n'habitant pas à Lawrence venaient pour assister à des concerts et faire la fête avec leur amis. Le lieu était très conviviale. Chaque habitant de Lawrence avait au moins été une fois dans ce bar célèbre dans tout le comté.

Sam n'avait jamais assisté à un concert au Holter Bar car pendant longtemps il associait ce lieu au terrain de chasse de son frère pour les conquêtes d'un soir. Maintenant, il pouvait se forger de nouveau souvenirs en lien avec cet endroit particulier de sa ville natale et ne plus jamais repensé aux moments de gêne qu'il avait eu auparavant au bar. Il était de curieux de savoir quel genre de groupe Luke l'emmenait voir ce soir. Au vu des vêtements prêté et du style musical de prédilection du blond, Sam s'était penché sur un concert d'un petit groupe de punk local. Il trépignait d'impatience. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur le matelas à l'arrière du van de Luke. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de sourire quant au comportement de son invité. Il savait que Sam avait de l'énergie à revendre et il savait que cette soirée allait être inoubliable pour eux deux.

Luke se gara sur un parking un peu plus loin que celui du Holster Bar. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas venu boire une bonne bière ici et assister à un concert. Il ne s'était pas quitté en très bon terme avec les habitués ainsi que les gérants du bar. Il espérait que cela soit calme et qu'aucuns des chef ne soit présent. Le punk aimait bien mettre l'ambiance à cet endroit et aussi créer des bagarres. Il avait le sang chaud et il ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à un peu d'action.

Il se détacha et bondit presque de joie en sortant de sa camionnette. Sam ne savait pas trop ce qui pouvait le rendre si joyeux en tout cas cela était contagieux. Le blond ouvrit la porte au brun et il n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras quand Sam voulut sauter du véhicule. Ils se mirent à rigoler tous les deux. Ils se contaminaient l'un l'autre avec leur bonne humeur et leur excitation. Lucifer se mit alors à danser pour se diriger vers l'entrée du bar. Il prit la main de son partenaire qu'il entraîna dans sa danse folle jusqu'à l'entrée. Sam se laissa prendre au jeu et se lâcha. Il était totalement en confiance et puis il connaissait très le terrain sur lequel l'emmenait le blond.

A l'entrée, le vigile reconnut Luke. Le cœur de Sam avait raté un battement au vu de la situation. Le grand brun aux cheveux courts fixait le blond avec dureté. Sam espérait qu'il allait les laisser passer. Il savait que Lucifer avait été turbulent et pouvait se voir refuser l'entrée au Holster Bar. Le punk faisait son plus beau sourire afin que l'armoire à glace qu'était le vigile les laisse entrer. Bien sûr, Sam pouvait rentrer après avoir montré sa carte d'identité mais, il n'était pas intéressé de rentrer sans son partenaire.

« Allez soit sympa, Duff ! C'était il y a plus de deux ans cette affaire ! Promis, ce soir pas de baston et pas de bordel ! Supplia le punk en joignant ses deux mains. »

Le dénommé Duff semblait réfléchir et ne voulait visiblement pas le laisser passer. Alors Sam eut une brillante idée. Il ne voulait absolument pas laisser tomber son compagnon. Il se recoiffa et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Confiant, l'avocat s'approcha alors de Duff avec ses cartes de visite. Il les emmenait tout le temps avec lui, cela pouvait toujours servir. Malheureusement, Samuel n'était pas très sûr de la faisabilité de son plan dans les vêtements punk de Lucifer. Il se plaça alors entre Luke et Duff.

« Bonsoir cher monsieur. Mon client ici présent aimerait entrer dans ce bar or vous lui interdisez. D'après l'article L1533-22 de la loi fédérale du Kansas, cet homme a tout à fait le droit de revenir dans ce lieu après avoir causé tant de désagrément après tant d'années, récita sérieusement Sam.  
\- Et vous êtes qui pour me dire comment faire mon boulot ? Aboya Duff.  
\- Sam Winchester, avocat du cabinet _Winchester et co._ Je vous conseille de ne pas plus vous avancez sur votre refus vous risquez de le regretter. Voici ma carte. N'hésitez pas à me contacter sur les articles de lois autorisant un individu à rentrer librement dans un bar. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, des amis de monsieur nous attendent, répondit avec un calme olympien Samuel. »

Il prit alors la main de Lucifer qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Le blond savait que le brun avait débité des inepties sur le droit d'aller et venir et avait profiter de son statut. La tête du videur était également drôle et inoubliable. Le duo traversa le couloir en courant et ils finirent par exploser de rire. Sam pouvait avoir des problèmes après s'être servi de son statut pour rentrer dans un bar quelque conque. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire et bizarrement il aimait beaucoup cette sensation totale de liberté ainsi que de ne pas du tout se soucier des lois ou des interdictions.

Enfin, la soirée pouvait commencer. Luke et Sam prirent quelques minutes pour se calmer de leur fou rire et commander une bonne bière avant le début du concert. Les habitués et autres fan de la musique punk étaient déjà présents. Il étaient tout de suite dans l'ambiance. Le gérant diffusait de la musique du même genre que les groupes jouant ce soir. Le bar ressemblait à un vieux squat punk. Des affiches des concerts précédant décoraient tous les murs du lieu. Les clients pouvaient marquer des mots sur certains murs prévu à cet effet ce qui donnait un certain style. Au niveau du comptoir, des anciennes pièces de moto côtoyaient les verres suspendus au plafond ainsi que les diverses bouteilles d'alcools. Certaines bécanes servaient également de décor. Enfin des guitares dédicacées ainsi que médiators et baguettes des groupes étant passés au Holster Bar étaient accrochés sur les murs proches des toilettes. Le bar n'était pas bien grand mais il suffisait pour rassembler les fan du genre.

Le duo s'assit alors au niveau du bar sur des tabouret dont le cuir était éventrés mais qui restaient tout de même confortable. Tous deux prirent une pinte de la bière la plus forte du Holster Bar. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et ne purent s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois en repensant au fin stratagème de Sam pour les faire rentrer. Ils burent leur verre tout en rigolant des blagues douteuses de Lucifer ou encore des bitchface de Sam tout en attendant le bon moment pour descendre dans la salle de concert.


	6. Chapitre 6

Après avoir bu leur bière et quelques shot de tequila, le duo se dirigea vers l'escalier afin d'accéder à la salle de concert. Des t-shirts des groupes étaient accrochés aux barrières juste sur le côté gauche des escaliers. A mi-chemin, une personne se trouvait derrière une petit table et faisait payer le public. Tout content, le punk s'avança vers la jeune femme à la crête rouge et lui fit la bise. Elle se leva. La jeune femme était beaucoup plus petite que le blond. Elle portait une robe noire en cuir avec des chaussures noires rouges effet velours avec des grosses semelles de plusieurs semelle. Un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière droite ainsi qu'un anneau dans le nez venaient finir le beau visage de Maureen. Un rouge à lèvre alizarine habillaient sa petite bouche. Ses yeux verts brillaient grâce au fard à paupière noir pailleté.

Sam ne fut pas du tout étonné de la proximité entre ces deux là, après tout Luke venait souvent dans le bar et assistait à de nombreux concert. Il fut plus surpris lorsque Lucifer se mit à demander à la très chère Maureen de payer deux places.

« Luci, je peux payer ne t'embête pas. Je veux soutenir les groupes aussi, s'exprima le brun en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche de pantalon. Tu m'as déjà assez payer de chose ce soir, tu ne trouve pas ?  
\- Tuttut, cela me fait plaisir Sammy et puis tu pourra te rattraper sur les magnifiques t-shirt des groupes, répondit malicieusement le punk tout en souriant à son complice.  
\- Luke j'apprécie que tu me paye des trucs vraiment mais je paye ma place,insista Sam en se plaçant devant Maureen.  
\- C'est pas possible tu es une vraie teigne Sam Winchester, s'exclama le punk en levant les bras au ciel. »

La seule solution possible pour faire taire ce grand avocat était de l'embrasser avec passion, ce que fit d'ailleurs Luke. Il prit alors Sam dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec hargne qu'il ne put lutter contre ce baiser. Maureen souriait face à ce tableau si attendrissant et elle était heureuse pour son ami. Elle le voyait rarement avec quelqu'un et cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de le voir rayonner comme l'étoile du matin, Lucifer. Malheureusement, la femme aux cheveux rouge devait continuer à faire payer les clients du bar et les faire avancer dans la salle.

Les gens se raclaient la gorge et protestaient car Sam et Luke les empêchaient d'avancer. Pour seule réponse, Luke se mit à grogner. Samuel le plaqua au niveau du mur juste en face en rendant le baiser à son compagnon. Ce dernier était étonné du tournant de la soirée bien qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Ils continuèrent alors à s'embrasser.

Maureen riait aux éclats tout en recadrant les personnes manquant de respect à son ami et à son compagnon de route. Elle haussait la voix pour faire respecter l'ordre et ainsi éviter d'éventuels accident dans l'escalier finissant de conduire vers la salle de concert. La femme punk savait très bien jongler entre la caisse et sa fonction de policière tandis que son ami galochait toujours son copain.

A contre cœur, Lucifer repoussa son partenaire pour payer les deux entrées à Maureen et ainsi ne pas louper une miette du concert. Il joua sur le fait que Sam prenne du temps pour reprendre ses esprits afin de payer discrètement. Le blond prit ensuite l'avocat par la main et l'entraîna dans le second escalier afin d'atteindre enfin la salle.

Sam ne savait pas ce qui se passait actuellement au tour de lui. Tout lui semblait se dérouler au ralenti. D'abord, il ignorait pourquoi il avait subitement embrasser en retour le punk alors que ce dernier avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Il avait suivi son instinct et une certaine pulsion. Samuel se l'avouait que cet état était agréable à vivre, l'état d'être complètement désinhibé, la liberté tout simplement. Il était lui même lorsqu'il était avec cette étrange personne qu'il ne voyait seulement pour la deuxième fois. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Aucunes batailles de pensées ne se produisaient dans son cerveau pour peser le pour et le contre de ses actions de ce soir, il voulait juste vivre à fond avant de retomber de ce nuage.

Lucifer n'avait pas attendu son partenaire et était déjà tout devant la scène entrain de parler à une autre femme. En réalité, le punk était plus à l'aise pour aborder une personne du sexe opposé ou encore une personne ayant un autre genre que homme ou femme. Il n'aimait pas parler avec les hommes sauf ceux de sa famille et puis Sam.

Depuis leurs première rencontre, il savait que le brun était particulier et était plus qu'un homme, ce genre qu'il détestait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner bien qu'il en fusse un. Cela était sûrement dû aux relations toujours conflictuelles qu'il avait eu avec des hommes tant dans les relations amoureuses que sa famille. Désormais deux hommes étaient l'exception à la règle : Gabriel, son petit frère, et Sam Winchester.

Ruby avait l'habitude de voir son ami seul ainsi que froid aux concerts. Lucifer ne savait pas contenir sa colère et cela finissait en bagarre. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle le vit si joyeux et rayonnant de brune était donc sur ses gardes, mais également excité de savoir qui pouvait rendre son ami de longue date si chaleureux. La petite femme connaissait Luke depuis des années et ils avaient vécues pleins d'aventures ensemble et Ruby avait toujours été présente pour le blond lors de ses grandes disputes avec son grand frère ainsi que son père. C'était en quelque sorte sa meilleure amie.

Les deux punks en pleine discussions devant le petit bar à gauche de la scène, furent interrompus par le grand avocat. Sam avait eu le temps de prendre de nouveaux de verres de 50 ml de bière pour lui et Lucifer. Ruby se mit alors à regarder au ralenti le brun. Il était tout à fait son genre d'homme et elle voulait déjà qu'il la prenne fermement et la morde jusqu'au sang. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas contenir son désir grandissent pour le jeune Winchester.

Samuel était mal à l'aise face au regard de la brune qui semblait lire en lui au plus profond de son âme. C 'était vraiment perturbant. Lucifer vint alors à sa rescousse en se mettant devant Sam dans une position de protection. Ruby ne savait pas pourquoi son ami avait agi de cette manière même si elle avait des théories. Elle esquissa un large sourire malicieux avant de laisser Luke commencer son « dialogue ».

« Bas les pattes, Ruby ! Sam est une chasse gardée, grogna le blond.

-Oh Luci s'est trouvé un nouveau jouet ?! rigola alors la brune afin d'appuyer sur la corde sensible de son ami.  
\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible,espèce de démone ! Et puis pourquoi je devrait te rendre des comptes ?! s'énerva Luke. »

Bien entendu, il s'agissait d'un jeu entre eux deux. Ils aimaient créer de fausses scènes afin d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Ruby savait très bien que son meilleur ami ne pouvait avoir de plan d'un soir vu comment il était froid avec les personnes du genre masculin. Elle aimait seulement l'embêter et c'était de bonne guerre. Seulement Sam ne le savait pas et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise de voir deux personnes qui se battaient pour son beau petit fessier. Il devait arrêter ceci avant que cela ne dégénère entre son partenaire et cette inconnue. Il s'avança pour rentrer dans le cercle de la conversation.

« Calme-toi, Luci. Je ne voulais pas créer de malentendu, s'exclama Samuel, mal à l'aise. »

Il se gratta la nuque d'un geste frénétique avant de faire son regard suppliant. Ce dernier marchait sur son grand frère, il espérait donc que cela fonctionne sur le punk et la jeune femme en face.

Soudainement, les deux personnes aux côtés de Sam se mirent à rire aux éclats. La petite brune tenait Lucifer par les épaules pour se retenir de tomber morte de rire. L'avocat ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et avait besoin d'explications.

« Sammy ! Relax ! C'est une vieille amie, Ruby une démone ! présenta joyeusement Luke en s'essuyant les larmes qui coulaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Ouais, je suis la bras droit du roi de l'enfer ! Ravi de faire la connaissance du compagnon de mon maître, se réjouit Ruby.

\- Tu vas un peu loin avec le maître,Ruby. Je veux pas que t'effraie mon rencart. Je veux le garder celui là ! »

Sam leur servit alors sa plus belle bitchface en fronçant ses sourcils et bouche vers le bas. Le blond le pris alors par la taille pour le consoler et lui caressa le bas du dos. Il se surpris donc à se détendre et à rire avec la meilleure amie de Lucifer qu'il trouva vraiment avenante. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup.

Jaloux, Luke veillait à ce que la conversation entre les deux ne dérape pas vu l'état joyeux de Sam. Il voyait très bien que les deux se plaisaient mutuellement. Il voyait bien les regards complices que son avocat lançait à sa meilleure amie et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Luke avait des difficultés afin de contenir sa colère ou tout autre sentiment vraiment fort. Il lança alors des regards assassins à Ruby afin qu'elle comprenne que Sam était vraiment une chasse gardé et qu'il était hors de question de négocier une relation à trois, comme il avait pu faire par le passé.

Un gros accord de guitare gras stoppa la conversation de Ruby et Sam. Luke en fut alors soulagé. Leur discussion s'est arrêté à temps car il commençait vraiment à perdre son calme. Instinctivement, le groupe se sépara. Le punk attira alors Sam vraiment tout devant la scène au milieu de cette dernière.

C'était la meilleure place. Ici, se passait l'action d'un concert de punk et Sam était sur le point de le réaliser. Il ne ressentait aucunes peur quand à la violence du mouvement de la foule. Le brun était venu avant tout ici pour s'amuser puis il était relativement robuste pour ne pas tomber dès la première bousculade ou se faire une fracture.

Le premier groupe était un groupe de San Francisco. Les musiciens se faisaient appeler _Absolut Hothead._ Ils démarrait tout juste leur carrière comparé à la tête d'affiche de ce soir qui était _Suicidal Tendancies._ Cela promettait d'être électrique.

Dès la première chanson, le duo fut entraîné dans un moshpit digne des enfers. Cette danse était connu uniquement dans la sphère metal et elle était assez particulière à pratiquer. Elle requérait d'avoir de bons appuis au sol et un bon coup d'épaule. Lucifer avait commencé à mettre Samuel dans le bain en lui donnant quelques coup d'épaule. Sans vraiment comprendre au départ, l'avocat regardait le blond s'exciter tout seul. Puis il comprit en observant son environnement.

Sam se mit alors à se balancer sur ses pieds pour redonner un violent coup d'épaule à son partenaire qui riait aux éclats et se dépensait au maximum. La musique agressive vivait à travers chaque pores de sa peau. Le brun trouvait se mouvement de danse fort amusant et cela défoulait. Il n'était néanmoins pas au bout de ses surprises au niveau intensité et violence. Il appréciait également la musique qui défoulait vraiment et qui se prêtait très bien à ce type de danse. Certaines personnes se prenaient par les épaules pour sauter ensemble et ressentir la musique tandis que d'autres préféraient se la jouer solitaire en lançant en avant d'eux, en alternant, jambes et bras dans un mouvement désordonné. Cela fit bien rire Sam.

L'avocat découvrit aussi les slams. Bien entendu ils connaissait ce style de musique, mais ici cela n'avait rien à avoir. Les personnes du fond de la salle se faisaient porter, allongées, par la foule jusqu'à la scène où ils montaient pour faire quelques signes avant de sauter dans la foule et se faire rattraper par le public avant de regagner le fond de la salle par le même procédé. Les slams furent donc très nombreux lors de ce premier groupe.

La première partie se termina assez rapidement. Sam n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il avait apprécié chaque seconde avec ce groupe et en redemandait encore plus. Absolut Hothead avait mis le feu à la salle. Le duo décida alors de commander de nouveau deux verres de pinte de bière brune, une bière bien corsée, pour se désaltérer et ensuite la siroter tranquillement à l'air libre.

Sam et Luke s'étaient fait une place dehors ; ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de remonter à la surface, notamment pour se rafraîchir les idées. Tous deux avaient transpiré comme des bœufs pendant cette première partie. Cela avait été fort intense.

Le brun avait soupiré de soulagement en sentant la brise du mois d'avril sur sa peau. Il bu presque son verre cul sec tant il avait chaud et avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Luke n'arrêtait pas de rire aux moindres petites mimiques de son acolyte avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

Il s'était accoudé au mur du bar pour pouvoir la griller sans prise de tête. Le blond alternait entre grosse gorgée du liquide brun et grosse taffe. Le dialogue n'était pas nécessaire afin que les deux hommes se comprennent toutes leurs émotions passaient à travers leurs yeux. Ils appréciaient tout simplement ce moment à sa juste valeur.

La lune resplendissait dans le ciel bleu marine parsemé d'étoiles . Sam sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. L'excitation et l'énergie du concert le traversaient de toute part et il ne voulait pas ce que cela s'arrête. La soirée était déjà une des meilleures qu'il vivait depuis un très long moment.

Le blond chantonnait quelques phrases de ses chansons préférées qui faisaient d'ailleurs beaucoup rire le brun en face de lui. Les chansons n'étaient pas du tout du registre punk et cela amusait vraiment Sam. Luke aimait chanter de vieille pop ou encore de film, c'était en quelque sorte son plaisir coupable.

Ce beau moment fut interrompu par Maureen et Ruby qui rejoignirent joyeusement les deux hommes. Tous les quatre se mirent à discuter dans la bonne humeur. Néanmoins, Lucifer gardait toujours un œil sur l'interaction entre Ruby et Sam. Maureen avait une certaine aura pour calmer Lucifer de ses pulsions naissant à cause de la jalousie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit homme roux hurla dans le bar et spécifiquement dehors que le concert venait de recommencer. Les portes blindées du bar empêchaient de percevoir la moindre note de musique provenant de l'extérieur.

Le groupe se dépêcha alors de rejoindre le bar et ensuite la salle de concert pour finir cette soirée en beauté.


	7. Chapitre 7

L'ambiance était vraiment présente dans la salle de concert. Le groupe Suicidal Tendencies chauffait vraiment la salle et rendait les spectateurs comme fou. Luke ainsi que Sam se jetèrent dans le mosh pit la tête la première. L'avocat n'avait pas hésiter une seule seconde à se jeter parmi la foule. Il avait approuvé cette danse étrange qui défoulait pas mal au rythme de la musique entêtante joué par le groupe de punk. Le plus impressionnant restait à venir. Les duo s'était rapidement perdu de vue avec toute cette agitation mais cela importait peu à Samuel.

La foule devenait de plus en plus sauvages au fur à mesures des chansons jouées par le groupe. Au moment de la célèbre chanson « CycoVision», le public se mit à souffler avant le tempête. Les fan savaient que le moment du wall of death allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Le grand brun ne se doutait pas une seconde du choc qui l'attendait. Lucifer, de l'autre côté de la salle, chercha rapidement son partenaire afin de le prévenir de se préparer à la suite des événements et que cela risquait de faire mal.

L'ayant trouvé avec facilité, le blond se dépêcha se prendre Sam par le cou alors que la foule commençait déjà à séparer en deux. Le chanteur de Sucidal Tendencies mina à la foule de se séparer en deux parties avant de commencer à chanter la partie beaucoup plus agressive. Luke savait ce que cela signifiait, les deux parties de la foule n'allaient pas tarder à se rentrer dedans. Il prit Sam par ses épaules et lui gueula de faire attention et de courir vers l'autre foule au moment du signal des musiciens.

Quelques personnes étaient au milieu des deux foules entrain de les narguer et de danser attendant le choc fatal. Au moment où Mike Mair, le chanteur, débuta sa chanson, les deux foules se rencontrèrent dans un choc violent. Tout le monde se mit à se bousculer et en même temps à tourner ensemble. Le wall of death tournait au circle pit et en gros enfer. Cela n'était pas pour rien que le devant de la scène se faisait appeler le fosse ou encore le pit.

Malheureusement, lors du choc, Sam se prit violemment le coude de quelqu'un en plein dans les dents et sa lèvre se mit à saigner. Un peu sonné par le coup, le jeune avocat essaya de s'enfuir au plus vite de la fosse pour se précipiter vers les toilettes et ainsi de passer de l'eau sur sa blessure et respirer un peu avant de repartir dans la fosses aux lions.

Les toilettes étaient tout au fond de la salle de concert. Il était difficile de s'y rendre avec une foule aussi déjanté, mais Sam y arriva. Il était soulagé d'être seul dans les toilettes pour hommes. Il ne risquait pas de se faire emmerder par des petits punks se pensant plus intelligent que tout le monde et attardé. Hélas, le grand brun n'avait pas entendu le groupe de jeune gens se pointant quelques secondes après lui dans les toilettes. Samuel était totalement perdu dans ses pensées et essayait tant bien que mal de passer de l'eau glacée sur sa lèvre à l'aide de papier mouillé.

La bande composée de quatre hommes pas plus âgés que la vingtaine commencèrent à encercler l'avocat. En se redressant, le brun vit le reflet du chef de la bande qui semblait menaçant. Avec un calme olympien, Samuel se retourna mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer une phrase que l'homme avec une crête bleue l'agressait déjà verbalement.

« C'est le PD de tout à l'heure qui nous a fait loupé le début du concert ! C'est la femmelette de ce connard de Lucifer !  
\- Ouais ! On va te faire regretter d'être venu au monde ! ajouta le plus petit de la bande. »

Les menaces ne faisaient aucunement peur au plus des Winchester qui n'était pas contre une petite bagarre. La bande de punk avait peu de probabilité de l'emporter contre le brun d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze. Ce fut le plus grand de la troupe qui bouscula Sam en premier.

Samuel se mit à rire avant de répliquer avec un bon coup de poing sur la mâchoire de cet homophobe. Il ignorait totalement l'âge de ses adversaires et pour être honnête il en avait cure. Les trois autres jeunes hommes essayèrent, en vain, de faire plier le colosse, mais sans succès.

Une bonne bagarre dans un bar avait manqué à Sam. Cela lui rappelait les bons moments qu'il passait avec son frère. Il s'amusait tout simplement à recadrer cette mauvaise graine.

De son côté, Luke n'avait plus aperçu dans la foule son cher avocat après le wall of death et décida de le chercher. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il était inquiet pour son compagnon de route. Le blond commença à chercher en direction des toilettes. Un sentiment étrange l'habita soudainement. Cette crainte se confirma lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte donnant sur les toilettes.

Il connaissait bien les pré-hommes qui se battaient avec Samuel. Plusieurs altercations avaient eu lieu en la bande et Lucifer. Le gang se faisait appeler Les Serpents des Sous-Terrains. Ce nom totalement ridicule faisait bien rire Luke. Les Serpents croyaient faire la loi dans le quartier et également au Holster sauf qu'ils étaient tombés sur plus fort qu'eux. Lucifer tenait cet endroit c'était sa ville et son terrain de jeu. Il n'aimait pas que des petites jeunots lui marchent sur les plates bandes même s'il était rarement en ville. Personne ne pouvait le détrôner de son statut de mec le plus ultra.

Le punk se précipita la tête la première dans la bagarre. Une bonne petite bagarre dans les bars et tout allait mieux.

Sam et Luke se battaient comme des professionnels face à ce petit gang. ils étaient tous deux synchronisé comme s'ils avaient toujours combattus ensemble. Ils les mirent vite à terre et K.O sans pour autant les blesser gravement.

Au moment de tourner la tête pour reprendre leur souffle, les deux punks tombèrent nez à nez avec deux gardes du corps. Ces deux armoires à glaces étaient beaucoup plus grands qu'eux et aussi beaucoup plus baraqués. Étonnés de les voire, Sam et Lucifer n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que les deux hommes en noirs les traînèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Leur état ne leur permettait pas de réagir qu'ils étaient déjà jetés comme des malpropres sur le trottoir, devant le Holster Bar.

Luke préféra réagir en proférant des insultes tandis que Sam riait aux éclats tout en essayant de se relever. Voir Luke s'énerver ne l'aidait pas à calmer son hilarité. Le tableau était tout simplement tordant. Le blond arriva alors à se calmer, à cours d'insulte et se dirigea vers le brun étalé par terre. Tenant mieux l'alcool que son comparse, le punk lui prêta sa main afin qu'il puisse se relever. Le bonne humeur de Samuel contamina Luke et il se mit, lui aussi, à rire à gorge déployée. Tout ceci était drôle, finalement. Il n'avait pas passé un si bon moment depuis fort longtemps.

Le duo se mit alors en route en direction du parc de la ville afin de finir paisiblement leur soirée. Tout deux prenait le temps pour marcher afin de ne pas tomber et ainsi se faire mal. Sam avait pris Lucifer par les épaules et ensemble ils titubaient vers le parc non loin du bar punk. Ils étaient tout débraillés à cause de la bagarre dans les toilettes. Ils s'en fichèrent éperdument car ils profitaient de la compagnie de l'autre et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Après plusieurs minutes à essayer d'atteindre le parc, Luke et Sam arrivèrent enfin à destination ? Le brun n'hésita pas une seconde pour s'étaler de tout son long dans l'herbe fraîche de minuit. Il avait besoin que le monde s'arrête de tanguer un instant.

S'allonger sur la douce herbe, certes mouillée, lui permettait de se détendre et de profiter, au ralenti, de la nature qui l'entourait. D'abord assis sur une mouton coloré à ressors, Lucifer décida enfin de rejoindre son partenaire dans cette douceur verte. D'ailleurs, il prit quelques instants pour observer Sam et l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait. Cela lui semblait une belle vue et un beau tableau romantique. Malgré ce que les personnes pouvaient penser il arrivait que Luke soit romantique en amour mais aussi fin stratège.

Impatient, Sam commençait à manifester son mécontentement. Il voulait Lucifer auprès de lui et tout de suite. L'attente lui sembla durer une éternité.

« Luke, que regarde-tu de si sublime afin que tu ne veuille pas venir t'allonger près de moi ? Bouda le brun.  
\- Toi, gros bêta. Je regarde ton corps enveloppé de verdure et ta couronne faite de multiples brins de végétation luxuriante. »

A ces mots, l'avocat ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il ne savait pas que Lucifer était un poète à ses heures perdues. La déception et l'étonnement se lisaient sur le visage de Sam. Luke le toisa avant d'essayer de s'asseoir, mais Samuel le fit trébucher avant. Lucifer se retrouva donc sur l'herbe à plat ventre, un peu trop loin de Sam. Luke décida alors de piquer son acolyte à son tour.

« Samuel, je ne te savais pas si drôle. Je croyais que les avocats étaient toujours fourrés dans leur dossiers et leur livre, commença avec sérieux Luke. »

Sam se mit à lancer un regard meurtrier au punk. Après tout il avait cherché Luke et il l'avait trouvé . Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Le brun ne voulait pas chercher plus loin, et au final, cela ui emportait peu. Il passait un bon moment et ce fut le plus important. Sam avait vraiment trouvé un bon compagnon en la personne de Lucifer même s'il avait une personnalité décalée par rapport à la sienne. Ce fut fort probable qu'il avait été attiré par ce caractère. Il aimait les personnes hors du commun. Il n'était pas du tout étonné de traîner avec un punk et d'avoir assisté à un concert.

Une réplique acerbe vint au cerveau de Sam afin de pouvoir répliquer dans les règles de l'art à Luke. Sam excellait dans ce jeu de joute verbale et il aimait particulièrement en avoir avec Lucifer. A côté de lui, Lucifer jubilait d'avoir réussi à laisser bouche bée son comparse. Il ne vit pas venir la réplique sanglante de Samuel.

« D'ailleurs je suis déçu . Je ne croyais pas que les punks étaient comme ça, romantique et fleur bleue. Je croyais qu'ils étaient des rebelles et au dessus de lois, qu'ils ne souciaient que de leur personne. »

N'y tenant plus de cette arrogance, Lucifer roula dans l'herbe pour se rapprocher au maximum du brun pour le faire avec un long baiser le regarda avec des grands yeux ronds le temps de quelques secondes avant d'approfondir ce baiser. Avec la passion qui commençait à monter en lui, le punk se mit à califourchon sur sa proie afin de le sentir au plus près de lui. Sam était totalement à sa merci et le jeune Winchester y prenait du plaisir.

Un cocon s'était formé et les deux hommes n'avaient cure de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer en dehors de leur propres désirs et actions de l'un et l'autre. Cette tension qui avait été présente depuis leur début de leur relation s'affaiblit de plus en plus au fur à mesure qu'ils se mouvaient en totale synchronisation sur ce parterre émeraude. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment intense et chaud comme la braise entre les deux âmes sœurs.

En silence, Maureen se rapprochait du duo qui était en pleine séance de copulation sur la pelouse du parc à la vue de tout le monde. Au début, elle trouvait cela plutôt amusant de les voir se peloter en public. Elle devait attendre encore la venue de Ruby pour se décider à bouger. Pour s'occuper et ne pas déranger Sam et Luke, la punk se posa en haut du toboggan et s'amusa à les prendre en photo pour plus tard, ressortir les clichés en tant que dossier pour embarrasser Lucifer. Elle regarda diverses applications pour s'occuper par la suite. Son amie commençait à se faire attendre et la gêne se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

La femme à la coiffure iroquoise rouge glissa du toboggan pour se rapprocher des deux amants et faire comprendre sa présence à ceux-ci. Elle n'en pouvait plus de porter l'éventuelle chandelle surtout pour une séance de pelotage entre deux personnes totalement ivres .

Maureen se positionna en face du couple et se mit à siffler. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les deux ventouses se collaient plus que jamais. Les bruits de succion devenaient insupportable. Maureen devait réfléchir à autre chose qui pouvait faire réagir les amants d'une nuit. Maureen essaya de penser à une idée qui pouvait susciter l'intérêt de son ami et de son nouveau copain. Elle éprouva des difficultés à trouver une bonne solution qui les fasse réagir. La seule qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de leur sauter dessus. Aucuns bruits ne perturberaient le couple et le ciel pouvait bien tomber sur leur tête qu'ils ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Le rire submergeait déjà la rousse avant de tenter toute tentative. Elle se mit à inspirer un bon coup et sauta enfin sur les deux amants. Désormais, Maureen riait à gorge déployée. Elle était dans incapacité de s'arrêter. Ces rires étouffaient les insultes qu'elle se recevait de la part de Lucifer. Le duo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils se sont retrouvés, en une fraction de seconde, avec Maureen allongée sur eux, morte de rire. Les garçons s'étaient vite dégagé,enfin essayé. Leur envie d'être collés ensemble venait subitement de leur passer. Sam prit alors Maureen dans ses bras comme pour la protéger des insultes de Luke. Ils rigolaient tous les deux de bons cœurs tandis que le blond répétait en boucle le même disque de gros mots.

« Respire Luke, tu vas finir par t'étouffer avec tous les jurons qui sortent de ta bouche, plaisanta le brun.

Me vl'à tout seul, maintenant ! Celui que j'étais prêt à prendre sur l'herbe il y a même pas deux minutes se rebelle contre moi, bougonna Lucifer.

Arrête de faire ton imbécile un moment,Luci ! Tu pourra explorer la bouche de ton cher Sammy plus en détail une fois que nous aurons accompli notre mission de ce soir ! »

Lucifer se relava d'un coup : la proposition de Maureen l'intriguait. Il se demandait bien quelle mission avait mis au point ses deux diablesses d'amies. Samuel se calma pour laisser la parole à Maureen. Les deux hommes écoutèrent alors la jeune femme religieusement.

Malheureusement, Maureen n'eut pas le temps de commencer à expliquer le plan d'attaque ; une tornade brune tout de noire vêtue venait d'apparaître. Ruby avait couru pour arriver indemne au parc. Cela n'était pas de tout repos de semer des punks gorgés d'alcool qui vous faisaient des avances.

«Ru', tu arrive au mauvais moment comme d'habitude ! J'ai déjà mis cent sept ans à décoller ses deux énergumènes, ce n'est pas pour que tu me coupe pile dans l'explication de notre plan ! Ils vont rien comprendre, les loulous ! S'offusqua la rousse.  
\- Pas le temps ! Des mecs me courent après depuis que j'ai quitté le bar ! Pas grave, on les informa en route. On a plus le temps !  
\- On est peut-être saouls comme des cochons mais on est encore là avec Sammy. On vous entends !  
\- Sérieusement, ferme-là Luci ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu as bu ! Se plaignit Maureen en aidant Ruby à redresser les deux hommes. »

Malgré leur gabarits, les filles arrivèrent à soulever deux poids lourds qu'étaient Sam et Lucifer. Le jeune Winchester fut beaucoup plus docile que le punk. Le groupe parti du parc à grande allure afin de finir, de nouveau, par une bagarre générale au sein du parc et de réveiller tout le voisinage. Les garçons durent attendre d'être assez éloigné pour connaître le plan pour le reste de la nuit concocté par les filles. Cela réjouit tout de suite Lucifer. Il avait décuvé d'un coup en entendant la bonne nouvelle. Il avait même embrasser passionnément les deux filles ainsi que Sam. Cette nuit fut placée sous le signe de la vengeance. Lucifer en trépignait d'impatience.


	8. Chapitre 8 - partie 01-

Le groupe d'adultes se dirigea avec impatience et excitation vers l'appartement de Maureen. Les filles avaient entreposés toutes les fournitures pour réaliser leur deux missions hautement dangereuse de ce soir. Maureen et Ruby avaient tout préparé depuis un moment. Elles désiraient assouvir la vengeance que méritait Lucifer. Les deux femmes avaient donc trouvé le moyen idéal pour réaliser cette vendetta personnelle. L'appartement se trouvait tout près du parc. Tout se trouvait à proximité dans la petite bourgade de Lebanon.

Le quatuor rigola tout le long du chemin. Ils se fichaient de faire du bruit en plein milieu de la nuit. Lucifer supportait Sam et inversement pour se permettre d'avancer dans la pénombre sans grande difficulté. Les deux hommes s'amusaient avec peu de chose. Chaque détails dans la ville pouvait les pousser dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ruby avait essayé de les décoller pour essayer, une nouvelle fois, de séduire le grand avocat. Malheureusement, ce geste réalisa l'effet inverse. Jaloux, Luke avait resserré son étreinte autour de Sam et l'avait embrassé avec blond sourit fièrement en voyant son amie retourner avec Maureen. Le rousse se mit à rire sous cape ; elle savait très bien que les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas être séparés.

Lucifer se mit alors à fredonner quelques notes de musique. Il connaissait cette chanson par cœur à cause de son père. Chuck Shurley la chantait souvent pour calmer ses fils et en particulier ses deux fils aînés. Il s'agissait du morceau Hot Love du groupe anglais T-Rex. Sam mit seulement quelques secondes pour commencer à la chanter à tue-tête. Les filles les suivirent. Ce fut donc sur cette note musicale que le groupe de punk arriva devant l'immeuble.

Sans perdre une minute, le quatuor se précipita dans la cage d'escalier pour monter les marches quatre à quatre. Lucifer fut le premier à arriver devant la porte verte de chez Maureen. Il trépignait d'impatience. Son souhait devenait de plus en plus tangible et le blond avait du mal à contenir sa joie. Maureen lui mit une main sur la bouche afin de le faire taire. Elle tenait à une relation paisible avec ses voisins. La punk ouvrit la porte de son appartement à ses amis.

Luke entra le premier pour se mettre tout de suite à l'aise sur le clic clac. Samuel essayait de prendre ses marques dans ce petit lieu de vie. L'espace était plus cosy que son grand appartement et il s'y sentait déjà bien. Après avoir passé le petit patio, l'avocat trouve le tapis circulaire rouge confortable. Il s'y installa en tailleur. Le punk se rapprocha du brun pour lui caresser le dos. Sam Winchester cala son dos au niveau du canapé. Luke prit alors sa main gauche puis il commença à lui déposer quelques chauds baisers dans le cou.

Agacée, Ruby lança deux sacs aux garçons. Les filles avaient préparé de grands sacs de sport avec les fourniture pour commettre leur vengeance. Chaque sacs contenait plusieurs ballon de baudruches remplis de peinture, des œufs, des bombes de peintures ainsi que du papier toilette.

"Heureusement qu'on a déjà tout préparé, s'exclaffa Maureen. On aurait pas pu compter sur vous les gars ! Surtout toi, Lucifer ! T'es incorrigible !"

Personne ne lui répondit. Les deux hommes étaient trop occupés à se dévorer. Maureen soupira de désespoir. Ils n'avaient même pas réagit au lancé de sac qu'avait effectué Ruby. La rousse n'avait même pas eu le temps de bien connaître Sam. Luke se l'était accaparé depuis le début de la soirée.

Ruby et elle avaient préparé les sacs dans la journée. Tout avait été mis en place. Il restait juste à établir un plan d'attaque pour s'introduire dans les demeures Shirley et Crowley. Elles comptaient donc sur Lucifer. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas pu prendre en compte le paramètre Sam cet après midi et cela compliquait pas mal les choses. Maureen devait détourner l'attention de son meilleur ami de Sam. Elle devait lui parler et surtout à arriver à lui faire redescendre les pieds sur terre afin qu'il coopère au plan. Seul Luke connaissait les deux propriétés comme sa poche et comment y rentrer sans être vu. Le plus difficile allait être le chenil plutôt que le manoir Shurley.

Néanmoins, Maureen pensa également à la jalousie de son ami. Si elle parlait avec lui, évidemment que Ruby allait être avec Sam et elle savait que Luke n'apprécierait pas. Elle ne voulait pas avoir un meurtre sous les bras. La tâche s'avérait difficile. Elle désigna alors sa cpine brune pour parler à Lucifer. En même temps, Maureen pourra apprendre à connaître un peu mieux Sam, l'homme qui faisait battre le coeur de son meilleur ami. Elle voulait vraiment comprendre pourquoi Luke y était autant attaché.

Ruby et Maureen avaient fini de tout prendre les concernant. Ruby s'approcha des hommes pour leur signifier qu'ils devaient partir maintenant. Sam pris le sac vert kaki à ses pieds tandis que Luke se retrouve avec un sac rose avec des paillette. Il se releva d'un mouvement rapide du canapé et fit entendre sa voix :

"QUI A EU LA BONNE IDEE DE ME DONNER LE SAC ROSE ? AVEC DES PAILLETTES EN PLUS ! NOUS SAVEZ QUE JE DESTESTE LE ROSE ! Qui je vais tuer en premier ?  
\- Arrête de nier, on sait tous que tu aime le rose pailleté, Luci, rigola Ruby. Puis je trouve que cela te va bien au teint !  
\- Allez tous vous faire foutre !"

Luke prit le sac avec colère et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour finalement exploser de rire lors de sa descente. Depuis l'une de ses premières marche des fiertés, il adorait le rose paletté. Il n'en avait pas vraiment honte mais cela entichait un peu sa réputation de gros de durs. Ruby et Maureen aimaient bien le taquiner là-dessus. Les filles savaient que leur ami appréciait faire sa drama queen de temps en temps et chaque occasion étaient bonnes. Elles aimaient leur ami ainsi et elles ne voulaient pas qu'il change, pour rien au monde.

Triste, Sam descendit en même temps que Ruby et Maureen. La brune vint rassurer l'avocat tout en lui expliquant le fait que Luke était une grande drama queen quand il s'y mettait.

Le trio retrouva donc le blond en bas de l'immeuble entrain de fumer une cigarette avec son sac rose. Lucifer affichait un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Sam se retint de courir vers son ami comme une collège amoureuse et le groupe put partir.

Le quator attendait désormais devant le propriété Shurley. Le manoir disposait d'une très grande surveillance avec plusieurs caméras ainsi que d'un interphone. Le terrain Shurley était entouré d'un grand mur d'enceinte pour éviter aux éventuelles fouines de trouver quelques scoops sur la famille fortunée. Heureusement pour le groupe, Luci savait comment faire arrêter les caméras du jardin ainsi que plusieurs systèmes d'alarme. Avoir vécu dans ce manoir l'avait aidé à mémoriser toutes les façons pour contourner les moyens de surveillance.

Le système n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, avait confirmé Gabriel à son frère. Ni les ouvertures automatiques des portes comme si espérait que son fils rebelle revienne au bercail. La bande avait choisi de ne pas mettre de cagoules et d'y aller à visage découvert.

Lucifer avait gardé la carte permettant de rentrer à l'intérieur de son ancienne demeure. Son frère ainé, Michel, ainsi que sa petite sœur Raphaëlle y résidaient encore avec leur cousin Balthazar et Castiel. A une heure si tardive, tout le monde devait être dans les bras de Morphée en particulier son vieux père Chuck.

Le groupe entra donc sans la moindre effraction et cela arrangeait pas mal la conscience de l'avocat. Il commençait à être un peu angoissé d'enfreindre la loi, une fois de plus, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Lucifer lança alors le premier ballon sur le volet du salon. Les autres suivirent le mouvement en lançant alternativement des œufs et des ballons de peintures. Le quatuor s'en donnait à cœur joie surtout Luke. Ce dernier avait demandé le plus grand des silences à ses complices. Il restait encore à taguer quelques insultes pour Michel sur les murs, et en particulier, sur sa berline noire. Lucifer prit un malin plaisir à écrire tout sorte d'obscénité sur le véhicule. Il en éprouvait une grande satisfaction. Il acheva son chef d'oeuvre par des reproductions de verges sur plusieurs endroits de la carrosserie. Il se permit même d'uriner sur les gentes.

Pour couronner le tout, le blond sortit un rouleau de papier toilette et l'enroula autour de la voiture. Son geste fut également le signal afin que ses amis finissent en beauté avec des jets de papier toilettes dans les arbres. Ils étaient également autorisés à faire le plus de bruit possible pour réveiller les habitants du domaine, en particulier Michel.

Sam essaya de mettre son portable le plus fort possible à l'aide de l'enceinte trouvée dans son sac. Il choisit une musique que Lucifer lui avait recommandé :

Peu de temps après le commencement du vacarme, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Luke attendit le bon moment pour lancer un œuf dans la figure de son frère. Rigolant à gorge déployée, le punk s'enfuit précédé de Sam ainsi que de Maureen et de Ruby. Ils étaient partis plus tôt afin d'avoir le temps d'ouvrir le portail et partir de la propriété.

"Espèce de petit con de punk ! Tu me le paieras ! Hurla Michel.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime fort, mon Michou d'amour, répliqua Luke avant de repartir dans un fou rire."

Le blond ainsi que ses amis disparurent dans la nuit. Mort de rire et essoufflés, le groupe de délinquant dû ralentir la cadence pour être de nouveau en forme. La prochaine étape s'avéra être le chenil Crowley, l'ancienne demeure de Luke.

Quelque peu mélancolique, Lucifer traînait des pieds. Il ne désirait pas revoir ce lieu où il avait vécu tant de merveilleux souvenirs avec son élevage. Samuel enlaça Luke pour le consoler. Il avait vu le désarroi de son ami. Le concerné apprécia ce geste et n'hésita pas à se blottir contre le torse du brun pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la route.

S'introduire dans le chenil Crowley n'allait pas être simple. Lucifer n'avait pas voulu révéler son plan avant d'être arrivé devant la demeure. Maureen et Ruby commencèrent à s'impatienter devant l'immense grille du chenil. Lucifer et Sam s'avancèrent enfin vers les filles le sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors maintenant on fait quoi,Luci ? Une idée pour rentrer dans cette forteresse ? S'impatienta la brune.  
\- Simple ; il y a une entrée secrète au niveau de l'arrière de la maison, commença Luke.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas peur que l'endroit soit condamné ? Demanda Sam.  
\- T'inquiète pas,Sammy, je connais tout de cette ville y compris les changements même sur une de mes anciennes propriété, rétorqua Luke."

Samuel ouvrit la marche avec le blond à ses côtés. Ils faisaient étape ensemble. Une petite porte se trouvait derrière la propriété. Par chance, le passage demeurait encore accessible. Cette ouverture se faisait vraiment et peu de personne la connaissait. Elle était entourée de grands thuyas ainsi qu'une végétation diverse. Le mur la soutenant était aussi caché par toute cette flore. Dans ses souvenirs, la porte restait constamment ouverte. Si cela n'était plus le cas, un coup de pied devait bien venir à bout de cette vieille porte en bois.

Lucifer se mit devant Sam pour ouvrir la porte. Il eu quelques difficultés à l'entrouvrir. La porte se retrouvait coincée à cause des branches d'arbuste. Ce coin de la propriété semblait abandonné. Le groupe se fraya un chemin avec difficulté parmi les thuyas et autres végétaux. Ruby pesta contre le blond ; elle risquait de déchirer ses vêtements. Pour seule réponse, le rire cynique de Lucifer résonna dans la nuit.

Enfin sur la propriété, le punk prit plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses marques. Rien n'avait changé ; tout était resté comme dans son souvenir comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il décida de ne pas aller voir les chiens tout de suite pour éveiller le moins de soupçons possible. Luke était resté assez énigmatique quant au plan à suivre. Il n'avait rien révélé de ses intentions. Le punk avait juste demandé à ses amis de ne rien faire près des cages et niche des chiens. Il était totalement aux commandes. Après tout, cela était sa vengeance et non celle de ses amis.

Il commença par lancer de la peinture sur les voitures de Fergus ainsi que sur la maison. Lucifer prit des bombes de peintures pour taguer sur les murs les mots "voleurs" ou encore " rentre chez toi !". Le reste étai seulement des insultes écrite par Sam et les filles. Luke garda quelques projectiles de peinture ainsi que les derniers œufs pour faire une bataille avec ses amis. Il en profita pour balancer le restant de papier toilette à travers le terrain du chenil.

Les chiens ne restaient pas impassibles aux actions du groupe. Ils commencèrent à japper. Le bruit pouvait alarmer le propriétaire à tout moment. Lucifer donna l'ordre aux autres de se dépêcher de finir avant de se faire prendre. Il fit signe à ses amies ainsi qu'à son béguin de le rejoindre près d'un saule pleureur. Sous cet arbre, ils étaient cachés dans la pénombre et personne ne pouvait les repérer. Tous les quatre étaient accroupis au niveau du feuillage de l'arbre.

"Maintenant, c'est l'étape la plus importante donc écoutez moi bien, les mioches. On va libérer les chiens de leur cage. Ce fumier les maltraite, tout ce qu'il l'intéresse c'est le fric. Les cages se situent à l'ouest du terrain.  
\- Et comment tu compte ouvrir les cages, petit malin ? Intérrogea Ruby.  
\- Il ne ferme jamais les cages ou s'il les ferment,vu dégourdi comme il est, la clé doit être accrochée non loin d'un point stratégique, réfléchit Lucifer.  
\- Mouais, tu n'es pas sûr du tout de ton coup, risposta la brune.  
\- Si nous arrivons pas à ouvrir les cages, les chiens feront assez de bruit pour réveiller Crowley, défendit Sam.  
\- Merci de voir au moins un me supporter !"

Avant de se relever, Luke prit le visage de Sam entre ses mains et l'embrasse sur le front. Sam se mit à sourire bêtement. Cette soirée lui faisait un bien fou. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Le brun comprenait désormais pourquoi autant de monde adorer braver les interdits. Cela avait quelque chose de vivifiant. Il devenait accroc à cette substance.

Finissant de rêvasser sur son bonheur,Samuel se dirigea vers un enclos. Et même si l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir entièrement les dégâts, il vit les supplices infligés à ses pauvres chiens de race. Il ne fut pas surpris de penser à Fortuna qui avait réussi à s'échapper de cet enfer. Heureusement que le chenil de Crowley ne gardait pas les chiens. En théorie, Fergus Crowley avait obtenu un permis pour élever des chiens de pur races : les beaucerons. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Le propriétaire du chenil élevait d'autres races de chiens et n'avait obtenu aucunes accréditation.

Le cœur de Samuel se brisa en mille morceau en voyant tous ses chiens malheureux et meurtris. Il voulait en ramener un chez lui ; un beau mâle golden retriever. Un coup de foudre s'était produit entre l'animal et l'homme.

Lucifer trouva Sam totalement figé devant la cage. Il avait compris. Cela allait être une épreuve dure pour l'avocat. Le blond avait compris son coup de cœur pour le chien aux poils longs et dorés. Il avait eu ressenti la même chose lorsque ses yeux étaient tombés sur Ramsey. Le punk se posta devant le grand brun avant de prendre Sam dans ses bras.

"Écoute, Sammy,je sais à quoi tu pense mais nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener avec nous. Par contre, je peux tout faire pour le libérer de cet enfer comme j'ai pu le faire avec Ramsey. Je pourrai tout faire pour toi, pour te rendre heureux, avoua Luke.  
\- Tu as fait libérer Fortuna ?! C'était ta faute ses blessures quand je l'ai retrouvé ?  
\- Nom, Sammy mais c'est une histoire pour un autre jour. Car maintenant, il faut déguerpir et vite !"

Sam Winchester n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Lucifer ouvrit en vitesse la cage du golden retriever, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa suite. Ils se mirent à courir suivi de près par Maureen et Ruby. Le vacarme s'intensifiait et Crowley pouvait sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

La quatuor se dirigea à nouveau vers le passage caché dans les thuyas et courut vers la direction du Holster, leur point d'arrivée. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au van du blond. Cela sentait les au revoir. Le groupe avait passé une très bonne fin de soirée. Lucifer remercia encore et encore ses deux amies pour avoir eu la bonne idée d'organiser cette douce vengeance. Il était tout simplement le plus heureux des hommes.


	9. Chapitre 8 - partie 02 -

Les deux femmes ne voulurent pas s'imposer plus longtemps entre les deux hommes qui avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Après les accolades, Maureen jeta un petit clin d'œil adressé à Luke. La rousse savait très bien ce que son meilleur ami comptait faire.

Maintenant, Samuel et Luke se retrouvèrent seul à quelques centimètres de l'un de l'autre dans la rue. Le moment était gênant pour l'avocat. Un ange sembla passer.

« Bon, je vais rentrer tout doucement chez Dean. A cette heure là, je ne peux tout simplement pas reprendre la route et je suis juste exténuée par cette soirée. Merci Luke pour cette soirée. Merci de m'avoir forcé à venir. A bientôt je l'espère. »

Sam n'eut pas le temps d'enlacer le blond pour lui dire au revoir. Ce dernier avait cherché dans son sac et avait prit un petit ballon rempli de peinture. Il l'écrasa sur les cheveux soyeux du brun. Le changement d'émotion de l'avocat fut radical. Luke eut peur pour sa peau pendant quelques secondes. L'expression de Samuel passa d'une sérieuse et contrariée à une mine rieuse. Luke souffla de soulagement.

Pour unique réponse,l'avocat se mit à rire et haussa les épaules. Sam prit furtivement un œuf dans chaque main et les jeta sur le torse du blond. Il se mit à courir vers le parc comprenant que son compagnon allait riposter. Il avait du mal à garder son souffle durant la course effrénée.

Tel un prédateur, Luke se mit à le suivre avec des œufs dans les mains. Il s'amusait de plus en plus. Sam n'arrivait pas à le semer et le punk se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. L'avocat esquiva les bancs ainsi que les tables de pique-nique dans le square. Il se mit à slalomer entre les arbres pour échapper à son destin.

Lucifer s'arrêta devant un arbre derrière lequel Samuel se cachait tout en souriant avec malice. Le blond jeta les deux œufs en direction du visage du Winchester, mais ce dernier esquiva au dernier moment. Il pesta. Luke s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir attraper sa proie qui lui échappait. En entendant Luke se vexer, le plus jeune des Winchester ralentit pour permettre à son poursuivant de l'attraper avec facilité.

Il prépara toutefois un ballon de peinture dans chaque main. A cette allure réduite, Lucifer réussit à viser son futur amant. Il fut satisfait du résultat sur Samuel. Ce dernier envoya aussitôt ses bombes de peinture comme vengeance.

Malheureusement, Lucifer réussit à le rattraper et l'entraîner dans sa suite pour le faire tomber au sol. Il avait calculé son coups ils avaient atterris sur l'herbe. Samuel se retrouva sur Luke. Il l'embrassa avec passion avant d'être renversé par le blond qui approfondit le baiser. Le punk huma la merveilleuse odeur dégagé par la chevelure de son partenaire et caressa tendrement ses longs cheveux bruns. Sa main droit se mit à dériver au niveau du bas ventre de Sam avant de venir caresser la zone avec douceur.

Le brun réagit à cette caresse avec un grognement. Il se délecta de la saveur de la bouche de son amant. Sam effleura avec délitasse le torse du blond en dessous de ce t-shirt punk trop grand. Les deux hommes se mouvaient dans une totale synchronisation. Cela devenait plutôt torride entre le duo.

Avant qu'ils ne soient arrêtés pour un attentat à la pudeur, Luke se sépara, à contre cœur, de son délicieux partenaire. Sam fut déçu de ne plus avoir matière pour jouer et décida de bouder. Trouvant cela plutôt attendrissant, Lucifer lui pinça les joues avant de l'aider à se relever et lui prendre la main.

Les deux amant se dirigèrent en toute hâte vers la camionnette du plus âgé. Luke se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte de son van et jeta les deux sacs des batailles sur la banquette. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Samuel ouvrit la porte coulissante du véhicule et s'allongea sur le matelas.

Lorsque Luke se positionna devant lui près à bondir également sur le matelas de fortune, le brun l'attrapa par le t-shirt et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Lucifer referma la porte pour éviter des éventuels regards indiscrets. Il interrompit le baiser pour fermer tous les rideaux du van afin d'être bien paisible et de ne se soucier de personne.

Samuel revint à la charge de ces lèvres qui le tentaient trop. Luke aimait la manière dont son amant prenait en main la situation. Cela l'excita déjà plus qu'il ne l'était. La chaleur grimpait vite dans le van. Lucifer enleva son haut à l'aide des mains expertes de Samuel de même que ses chaussures et enfin son pantalon. Le brun en fit de même de son côtés.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent enlacés lascivement avec pour seul vêtements leur boxer. Samuel commença à rapprocher son bassin de l'entrejambe de son amant pour le signifier qu'il voulait plus, tellement plus. Avec un sourire coquin, Lucifer quitta la délicieuse bouche du brun pour se délecter de sa peau dans une zone quémandant multiples caresses.

Complètement enivré par l'odeur de Luke, Samuel souriait l'air béat. Le blond explora ce torse qu'il vit pour la première fois avec a bouche et sa langue. Le corps de l'avocat tressaillit de plaisir à chacune des caresses que le prodiguait la langue experte de son amant. Luke voulait prendre soin de ce corps offert à lui et le combler de bonheur. Il désirait tant ne faire plus qu'un avec Sam. La sensation lui était complètement inédite comme si, il avait retrouvé son âmes sœur et qu'elles ne voulaient faire plus qu'une à nouveau. Et pourtant, le punk ne croyait pas en ces balivernes d'âmes sœurs que sa petite sœur lui racontait.

L'extase des deux hommes arriva au moment où Luke arrêta quelques secondes son exploration avant de baiser sensuellement le boxer de son cher avocat et de découvrir le membre bien tendu que cachait se bout de tissu. Il reprit sa découverte en léchant ce membre qui n'attendait que la chaleur de sa bouche.

Sam donna des coups de bassins et empoigna sauvagement les cheveux blonds de Lucifer lui intimant de continuer. Luke décidant de le taquiner un peu plus, remonta pour lui mordre le cou au niveau de la jugulaire. Samuel en tressaillit d'autant plus. Il comprit enfin pourquoi, en plein ébat, le surnom de son amant. C'était une véritable diable de l'aguicher de cette manière et cela lui plaisait tellement. Il s'abonna totalement dans les bras du diable en personne.

La nuit allait être encore longue pour les deux amants sentant la fièvre et l'envie monter en eux. Aucunes places à des pensées rationnelles en de pareils moments, mais Sam se sentait comblé et entier aux côtés de Luke et plus rien ne pouvait les séparer. Cette fin de nuit allait seller leur destin à tout jamais.


End file.
